Impossibilities
by elvenkendra
Summary: "It seems that I was right though." Alice chuckled. "You like me after all." With a small wave, Alice stepped in her car and drove away, leaving me there. Alice/Bella. All human. Just read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I'd do another pairing first but inspiration for this one came so I had to start it. I hope you guys like it. They're all human in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

There she was again. Alice. She was always the center of attention and it bothered me to no end. Something about her just drew everyone to her. I was at a house party. Mike's to be exact. The place was pretty packed and music was pumping. I'd just walked in with Edward as my ride. He seemed to think there was something between us, but there really wasn't. I just think he's a cool guy, that's all. Okay… who was I lying to? The only reason I hang out with him is because he lived with Alice and I can't get enough of that girl like everyone else.

I can't help but feel like I'm different though. It's not just her voice I want to hear. There's a feeling there that I want to be her best friend… and maybe a little more. Whatever, I should really stop thinking about this already.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Mike Newton's voice call through the crowd. Here it goes again….

"Oh, hey Mike. Nice party you got here." I replied stoic. He never seemed to get the hint that I didn't want to be with him. I saw him shoot Edward a dirty look. Ha, like that'd ever happen. He can think what he wants though.

"Yea, I didn't think all these people would come." His hand took my arm, just above my elbow. Obvious much? "Can I get you a drink?" he continued as if I had a choice. I let myself be led away to where the drinks were.

"I'll do it myself, Mike. I like to know how much alcohol is in something." Mike nodded and stood there watching me make myself a really light screwdriver. Really? Did he have to just stand and wait? I didn't really want to hang with him anyways. My eyes drifted to where Alice was chatting away. Her pixie like hair stuck out in every which way like usual. She had on a light blue dress that flowed over her really nicely. As usual, there was quite a group around her, just enjoying her presence.

"I'm just going to go over there," I told Mike when I was done making my drink, jerking my head in Alice's direction. Mike shrugged and actually followed me there. Seriously though… I thought that had meant I didn't want him to come with me. Ow well, whatever. I stood at the very fringes of the group, close enough to hear, but not nearly close enough for her to notice me.

It had always been like that. Whenever I hung out with Edward at his place, she was usually not there. If she was, she'd just say a brief "hi" and almost flounced back into her own room. Maybe there was just something she had to do… or she didn't really like me. I really didn't know and I'm trying not to let it bug me too much. She was in the middle of saying something, but I'm not really paying attention. My eyes are drawn to her perfect full lips, entranced by the way they moved. Shaking myself from my trance I looked up to her eyes and found them staring right back at me. Quickly I broke my gaze, feeling my face heat up with an upcoming blush. Oh no… did she catch me staring at her lips? God, that must be why she doesn't really awcknowledge me. She thinks I'm a creep that wants to rape her or something. I don't though! I just want to be her friend.

I walked away from that group, thinking it wasn't safe for me to be there anymore. With nothing to do, I found Edward talking with Angela and Jessica. "Hey guys," I said quietly. Angela was real cool. She was chill about everything and maybe sometimes a little too perceptive but maybe that was a good thing. Jessica on the other hand was pretty annoying. I'm amazed she wasn't a cheerleader with all her "oh my god"'s, and "haha, really? No way?"'s in that annoyingly fake high pitched voice. She drove me nuts sometimes.

"Oh hey girl!" Jessica exclaimed. Kill me now… "How are you liking this party so far?"

"It's alright I guess." Angela looked over at me, knowing something probably went wrong. "I just had nothing else to do at home so I thought I'd come." Jessica nodded and began ranting about something else. She didn't even care. Sometimes I wondered why she even bothered asking other people how they were cause she didn't care about anyone else but herself.

"Bella," Angela cut in. Jessica stopped midsentence and looked shocked that anyone would interrupt her. I smiled on the inside at that. Go Angela. "Come, I just remembered I had something to tell you." Great. She saw through me and knew something was wrong. I weaved through the crowd after Angela and followed her out to the patio.

It was really nice outside and the breeze was a good change. One reason parties sucked was because it always smelled like alcohol and sweat. I don't even know why I go to be honest. I inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. Angela led me off the patio since there were a couple people milling about there.

"So," she began. "What really got you like this?" She looked at me sternly. "And don't lie to me; you know I can see right through you." With a wink, she told me she wasn't too serious about this whole thing.

Might as well tell her I guess. I mean, she kind of already knew. And it's not like I'm in love with her or anything. I was just caught up on how pretty she was. "It's nothing serious," I began. "Alice just saw me staring at her lips…" I trailed off.

Angela began to laugh. "Bella," she shook her head with a smile. "One of these days you're going to accidentally grab her and just kiss her."

I was horrified. "What? No way! I don't like her like that! I just wanna be her friend, you know that." My face heated up at Angela's comment. Kissing her wouldn't be bad… Wait… what am I thinking? I need to stop this madness.

"Riiggghhtt," Angela responded, clearly not believing me. "Well whatever. Just stop doing things to creep her out or else you'll lose all your chances." Playfully, I slapped Angela's arm and she smiled. We walked inside together before Angela drifted away. She knows I liked my space to think sometimes. I knew I had to do something about this, but I just didn't know what. Maybe staying away from her could be a good idea while I just sorted myself out.

Of course, it is just my luck that as I'm thinking this, I turn the corner in the house and run face first into someone. The person was shorter than me as they stumbled away from me.

"Ow," I said rubbing my arm. "I'm so sorry!" I looked over only to find myself staring at those piercing blue eyes. Alice. "I.. I was.. wasn't…"

"You weren't looking?" She asked, finishing my sentence for me. God, I felt like an idiot.

"Uh, yea." I nodded dumbly.

"It's alright." She flashed me a brilliant smile that made my mind go blank. "I wasn't either." I nodded, mute. "Anyways," she continued on. "I actually wanted to talk to you." I gave her a confused look. Why in the world would she want to talk to me? We'd never talked before. Whatever, guess I'll just see what she wants. My heartbeat couldn't help but pick up. Geez, I really need to calm down. "Come on," the little pixie continued. She reached over to take my arm and I feel a jolt of electricity.

Quickly I pull my arm back to myself. Alice gave me a puzzled look and I just kind of shrugged it off. She seemed to think it no big deal as she turned around and weaved through the crowd to the front door, positive that I would be right behind her. Of course, I followed right after her like a smitten puppy. Maybe this was a chance to forge the long wanted friendship with her. I couldn't help but notice her butt as she walked in that sensual way away from me. Wait…? What am I thinking? I don't like her like that. No, I don't. Really.

Forcing my eyes to be at a proper height, I followed her out the door. She didn't stop and kept walking to that gorgeous yellow Porsche that she owed. It was gorgeous just like her. Alice stopped when she reached it and turned around, casually leaning against the car as she waited for me to catch up.

Stopping an arm's length away from her, I crossed my arms. "What?" The words came out of my mouth harsher than I had wanted. It was probably because I was feeling a little defensive because my feelings were all sorts of screwed up.

Alice held her hands up in the classic 'I surrender' pose. "Woah there, calm down girl!" She grinned telling me she wasn't offended. "No need to get like that." Alice chuckled and crossed her arms like me. "I just wanted to talk."

I softened my voice. "Alright," I said warily. "What about?"

"About you." She simply stated.

"What about me…?" I wasn't sure if I liked where this whole thing was going.

"About you…" She repeated as she stepped closer to me. "And me."

My mind was starting to go blank from her closeness but when she said it was about me and her, I began to get nervous. She was going to confront me on how I was staring at her earlier today, I just knew it. "Uhh.. What about us?" I started to ramble. "There's nothing to talk about. I mean, we don't even talk, what can you possibly wanna…"

"Just stop." Alice stated, efficiently cutting me off. "I want to talk about why you always stare at me like that." She stepped even closer. Yup, definitely in my personal space now. My heart beat was racing and my breathing got faster. "I think," she continued and raised a finger to poke my chest, "that you like me."

"Umm.." I tried to take a step back to get some space from her. With her this close, I couldn't think but I found that I was rooted at the spot and I didn't know why. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice took a tiny step back. "Really?" She asked with a skeptical tone.

"Of course." I affirmed. "I don't like girls. Nope, not at all. I'm definitely straight. I like men." You could see as I was saying all this Alice was almost smiling. She clearly didn't believe me.

However, she nodded and stepped away from me. "Okay then, if you say so. That was all I wanted to talk to you about." She turned and walked back to her car.

Puzzled, I followed after her. She believed me? I felt like she was giving up way too early. This wasn't the Alice I hear about from Edward. "Wait…" I called as I followed her. "So you believe me?"

I was knocked back into the car and I stood shocked. Alice had pinned me to her car before I knew what was happening. There was an almost devilish smile to her face as she looked at me. "Nope," she grinned. "Not at all. But I figured you'd follow me to my car giving me the perfect opportunity to do this." With that, she leaned up and captured my mouth in hers.

In shock I was still. Alice was kissing me. It's really happening! This was better than I'd ever imagined a kiss could ever be. Sure, I had almost fantasies of Alice kissing me, but never in my wildest imaginations did I ever let it happen; all because I was straight of course.

There was no way I could stop my body. It betrayed me and moved its mouth against Alice's. I felt Alice stroke my bottom lip with her tongue and I heard myself moan and open to let her in. You could feel Alice smile against my lips as she delved her tongue into mine. She didn't have me pinned against her car anymore but it didn't matter. I had no strength to be standing on my own.

Slowly, she ended the kiss, making me almost whimper from the loss of contact. Alice looked at me with lidded eyes and a slow smile began to appear. "Right. You definitely lied to me through your teeth about not liking girls and not liking me." She pointed to my mouth. "And I just got evidence for that." She stepped away.

As soon as she gave me space, I stumbled away from her and her car. My mind was reeling over what had just happened. I couldn't like her… I just couldn't. But my body had reacted to her and the kiss. It was the best kiss ever. Why'd she do it? I was really confused.

Alice gave me a small smile. "I'd noticed for a while you know? The way you look at me." She opened her car door. "I wouldn't have minded if you tried something. I think I just got tired of waiting for you to make the first move." I stood there mutely, still in shock over what happened. "It seems that I was right though." Alice chuckled. "You like me after all." With a small wave, Alice stepped in her car and drove away, leaving me there.

* * *

**O.o What's going to happen next?! What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked my last chapter, here's the next one! It's probably not what you guys were expecting but I hope you guys like this anyways .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

* * *

The motorcycle skidded to a stop, swinging perfectly into the parking spot. All the heads turned to stare at this performance as the owner stepped off gracefully. The helmet covered the person's face completely so no one could see what they looked like. Bending over, they popped open the seat of the motorcycle and pulled out a backpack that the person slung over one shoulder. Finally reaching up, the person pulled off the helmet and a curtain of thick wavy brunette hair rolled down over her back.

Everyone just stared as she stowed away her helmet before pushing the seat back to its place. A hand reached up and swept some hair away from her face and she adjusted her leather jacket a bit before turning around to the university. Bella smiled to herself. She could already see this place was going to be fun just as Edward had promised. Everyone seemed to be openly gawking at her, boys and girls alike. She let out a grin; this was going to be fun.

With confident strides, she looked around till she spotted a very pretty girl. She had short hair that was just past the chin. One side of her hair grew to cover her ear while the other was cut nicely around it. "Hey," Bella asked. "Do you know where the main office is? I just transferred here."

The girl seemed speechless for a moment before she visibly shook herself a little. "Uhh.. Um, it's just.." she pointed to Bella's left. "Over there." The girl seemed to get her wits about her. "Just go straight and turn right after you past this building here." Bella nodded in understanding and winked at the girl before turning around and going the direction she had pointed to. She noticed that the girl had developed a blush as she winked so Bella had beginnings of a smirk about to form. Of course, she wasn't crude enough to smirk right at the girl so she turned and simply walked away.

She noticed that everyone seemed to look her way as her boots clicked down the hall. Inside, she hoped that this school would be just as receptive as her first, though by the looks of things, they would be. She believed that Edward just couldn't stand not being the most popular person at her old university so had managed to convince Bella to transfer to this school. Bella grinned at that thought. Maybe now Edward can get more girls in bed because she was gone. She had a reputation of turning even the straightest girls gay. Edward told her that his brother Emmett is a junior here. She was a sophomore herself. It was just the start of the second semester but she wasn't too worried about making friends. Her life of being shy and reserved seemed to be ages ago.

The sign "main office" loomed in front of a door so Bella strode through it and walked up to the receptionist's desk. Not long after, she got assigned to a dorm room and roommate so she set off to look for it. The receptionist had told her if she had trouble with the roommate to just come talk to her but Bella didn't think it'd be a problem. She could "get along" with everyone.

She weaved through the buildings and came to an open grassy area. Across it was more buildings and Bella knew it was the dorms. Walking on the path and avoiding stepping on the grass, she soaked in the view. This seemed to be a really nice place. Even though Bella went out and partied a lot, she still loved some time alone every once in a while. It also helped when she wanted to be particularly romantic to get a girl. Often, Bella would take walks and explore. Many times she'd find places that were beautiful and hidden from a normal passerby. She expected to find a lot of those places here.

Bella quickly found her dorm room and opened the door with her school id. Soundlessly, the door swung open and Bella was faced with a decent sized room with two beds. There was a small bookshelf, desk, and dresser on both sides of the room. A quick glance at the room showed that her roommate seemed pretty reserved and there weren't that many things up on her side. She had pictures of what looked like her and her family. Her blanket was white with various flowers on it. The girl's laptop was neatly placed at the center of her desk with a pencil and paper off to the side of it. A Northface jacket hung off the back of the chair.

Her stuff was going to be arriving anytime so Bella dropped her backpack on the floor next to her bed and unzipped it, pulling out a pc. She had a thing against macs and she preferred not to get into arguments with people that thought macs were good. After finding an outlet, she plugged her laptop in and waited patiently for it to turn on.

Right when she was about to log on, she heard the door open and Bella turned around to greet her mysterious roommate. The girl that walked in was average in height, skinny, had long straight blond hair, and looked athletic. There was something about her that made Bella think she was pretty. Her green eyes seemed to light up and her face broke into a smile when she saw Bella in her chair.

"Hey," she said in a smooth voice. "You must be my new roommate." She held out her hand. "I'm Sarah."

Bella stood and strode over to her and shook her hand firmly. "Hey. Bella."

"So Bella," Sarah continued. Bella smiled to herself. It seemed like she was pretty outgoing so they'd get along fine. Of course, the rule for her was always that roommates were off limits when it came to dating and she didn't come out to them right away. Bella would wait and gauge how she reacts to the concept of gay people first. Not today though, they had just met. "Where's all your stuff?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, that," Bella pulled out her watch and glanced at it. "It should be here any minute actually. I should go out and help him unload."

"I'll help if you need it," Sarah offered. Bella nodded in agreement before brushing past her and leading Sarah out the dorm. "So is the person your boyfriend?" Sarah asked curiously.

Bella laughed lightly. "No, it's my dad actually but I think he brought over Jacob, my childhood friend. We're not dating though." She held the door open for Sarah. "I'm most definitely single right now. I don't think I'd be able to transfer if I was tied down back at my old university."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "Yea, it'd be tough to do long distance relationships. They hardly ever work out." The two of them stopped in front of a red pickup truck loaded with boxes. Before the conversation could get any further, Charlie stepped out of the truck and came over.

"See you're already making friends, Bella." Charlie smiled and turned to Sarah. "Hey, I'm Charlie, Bella's dad."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah replied. "I'm Sarah, Bella's roommate."

The sound of the truck door opening and closing again was heard and Jacob walked around the corner. Coming from someone gay, Jacob was pretty damn good looking. He had almost a buzz cut and a very nicely toned body. He was really tan and always seemed to be hot, even in the winter.

Bella smiled when she saw him. "Hey Jacob!"

Jacob grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. "Long time no see, Bella." He smiled at Sarah. "And who do we have here?" Letting go of Bella, he extended a hand out to shake Sarah's flashing what he like to call the "lady killer smile".

"I'm Sarah," Sarah replied. "Bella's my roommate." Bella almost laughed at the neutral expression Sarah was giving Jacob. It would seem like he was losing his touch with women. Jacob looked confused and a little downtrodden. His "lady killer smile" nearly almost always worked. Disappointed, he simply turned around and began to unload Bella's things.

From the truck, it looked like there was a lot of stuff but when everything was moved in, there seemed to be still a lot of empty space. Bella was never one for excessive amounts of stuff and she liked to have space in her room to spread out if she wished. The two men said quick goodbyes when everything was unloaded and they headed back. Charlie had to work so they couldn't stay longer. Bella really didn't care though; he was hardly home back in high school anyways.

Before she started to unpack, Sarah asked, "Hey, did you want to get some dinner first? You could always do this when we get back." She looked down at the ground as if embarrassed. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh! Of course! Let's do that first. I don't know where the cafeteria is though." Bella looked around and found her id on her desk and shoved it in her back pocket.

"No worries, you're coming with me after all." Sarah playfully winked at her. "I know ALL the secrets of this school."

Bella laughed. "Riiiggghtt."

"Really though, I don't know why you wouldn't believe me," Sarah said lightly as they walked out together.

Bella chuckled. "So who do you usually eat with?"

She could see that Sarah's faced kind of flushed at this comment. "Well…" She hesitated a bit but Bella already knew what she was going to say. "I'm sorta seeing someone…" She trailed off and looked over at Bella.

There was nothing wrong with seeing someone but Bella wondered why she seemed so hesitant. "Does this mean you're ditching me once you show me to the cafeteria?" She asked in a playful tone, not wanting to ask why she seemed so hesitant about the whole "seeing someone" deal.

Sarah looked almost offended. "Of course not!" She laughed. "I brought you here and you're my roommate. I'll eat with you and maybe another day we can all eat together."

"Umm.. why not just all eat together tonight?"

"Uh, that's cause.." Sarah trailed off and it looked like she was searching to find a reason.

Bella didn't want to make her roommate uncomfortable so decided to drop the subject. "Oh well. It'd be nice to just get to know you anyways." Sarah looked relieved that she didn't have to come up with some bullshit reason and nodded, shooting Bella a grateful glance.

When they walked into the cafeteria, Bella looked around. It looked very much like the old cafeteria she used to eat at. Tables were scattered all over the place with varying sizes and there were all types of food. She could see Italian, Persian, Asian, American, and Mexican food all lined up at different parts of the cafeteria.

Giving the lady her id to swipe in, Bella and Sarah both grabbed a plate and looked around, deciding where they should go first. "Oh, wait a second." Sarah said. "I need to tell them that we're not eating together tonight!" She pulled out her phone while Bella glanced over curiously. Till now, Sarah had made no mention if this person she was seeing was a guy or a girl so she was starting to have her suspicions. She didn't blame Sarah for not telling her she's gay, I mean, Bella hadn't told her yet either. She supposed she was just afraid of what her response would be. Of course, Bella was totally okay with it but she would play along for now and pretend to be oblivious about all this until Sarah was ready. Whoever this person was though seemed to be a lucky girl. Sarah seemed like a decent person.

While waiting for Sarah to finish, she looked around the cafeteria at the people. Like always, whenever she walked into a place with a lot of people, she liked to check her gaydar. Not to boast or anything, but she had a pretty good one. That was how she got all those girls back in her old school. She didn't always go for the gay ones, she definitely also went for straight ones and hardly ever got turned down. Her eyes stopped on a girl with her back to Bella. She couldn't help but think this girl looked extremely familiar.

The girl turned slightly and it clicked in Bella's mind. She was the girl that Bella had asked for directions earlier today. A plan started to form in Bella's mind. Today seemed as good as any to see if her charm worked here like they did there. Plus, this girl was an easy target since she already knew that she was gay and she had definitely blushed when Bella winked at her earlier.

With the plan set in her mind, Bella turned to Sarah who was still on her phone. "Hey, actually, you can go eat with the person. Let's plan on eating tomorrow, yea? That way you can give the person a bit of a heads up. And don't worry about me, I see someone that I sorta talked to earlier today and I think I'll go sit with them."

Sarah's face seemed to light up at this and she broke into a huge smile. "Okay, thanks Bella! I'll tell them that we won't eat together tomorrow cause I felt really bad cancelling on them today anyways…" she trailed off and looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Hey, don't sweat it, okay?" Bella replied, already half turned and ready to walk to that girl. "I understand how you feel." Sarah gave her a grateful smile and Bella turned and scanned the crowd again for the girl. Spotting her at the Italian station, Bella made a beeline for her.

"Well well, aren't you that girl that gave me directions?" She asked, flashing her best "well aren't you hot" smile.

* * *

**Now aren't you curious when Alice comes into the picture? No worries! It's coming real soon :P**

**What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really enjoy seeing reviews, especially what you think will be happening cause I always already have the whole story in my head before I even write it but sometimes it compels me to change it a little bit .**

**Some think the change in Bella was a bit sudden but I guess it wasn't clear in the story. I was thinking there's almost been a four year gap between ch. 1 and 2. People change a lot in that time period… or I think so anyways.**

**This chapter's a little longer but I couldn't help myself! There was so much I wanted to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

She spun around to look who was talking and had to take a step back because Bella was standing so close to her. Nervously she brushed some hair out of her face. "Oh, um, hey." She tried to gather her wits and Bella smiled to herself. This wouldn't be hard at all. The girl straightened her clothes needlessly and touched her hair again. Yup, she was definitely affected by Bella's presence. "It's you." She glanced up and down Bella's figure and Bella noticed her eyes lingering on her breasts and legs.

"Yup, it's me." Bella laughed lightly. "I'm Bella by the way." She stepped back and extended her hand. "And thanks for pointing me in the right direction earlier."

"Yea, uh…" She reached out and took Bella's hand. "I'm Katie."

"Katie, huh?" Bella firmly shook Katie's hand. "Nice to meet you." As she let go, Bella purposely turned her hand so that her fingers stroked Katie's palm. She saw an almost invisible shiver run over her. "So are you planning on sitting with anyone? You see," Bella turned and nonchalantly put random food on her plate. She really wasn't very picky. "This is my first time in here and I don't really know anyone yet…" Bella trailed off purposely.

"No, I mean yea," Katie stammered cutely. "I mean, I was going to sit with some people but you know, it's totally alright cause... cause I sit with them like every day, you know? Um, we'll just, you know, sit somewhere else like there or there," she pointed at random places and Bella looked where she was pointing politely. "Or… somewhere else. I mean, I don't know, anywhere is fine really…" She trailed off. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" Katie blushed.

"It's alright." Bella pointed to a secluded spot in the corner. "Over there looks good." Katie simply nodded and followed after Bella, red in the face; embarrassed from her earlier ramble. Bella placed her plate down and looked over as Katie did the same. "Would you like something to drink? I'll go grab us both something."

"Uh, yea, um, water is fine." Bella nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to where all the drinks were. Katie seemed like a decent girl and she was falling for her charm way too fast. It didn't matter to Bella though. It would be a one night stand and nothing more. She hadn't been in a relationship yet and couldn't imagine her in one. Every time something seemed like it was happening, Bella backed off because she was still haunted by one girl. It was the same girl since high school. Alice. Bella buried herself in her newfound identity but could never get Alice out of her mind. Even now, she refused to kiss on the lips or let any of the girls touch her the way she touched them. She couldn't get the image of Alice out of her head whenever she was with someone. Because of that, she refused to let anyone touch her that way, saving herself pointlessly for a girl she'd probably never see again.

After becoming the player that she was, she wondered if Alice would be jealous if she saw her again. Bella smiled grimly as she carried the drinks back to Katie. It's been four years since that incident and they haven't really talked since that day. Bella worked hard to avoid her and succeeded because Alice didn't seek her out either. Of course, you could tell that Alice was waiting for Bella to admit that she liked her but Bella was having none of that. She hadn't accepted who she was yet. College had really changed who she was and now she was confident of herself and always took the first step to get someone into bed. Bella was fine with who she was now. She enjoyed how physical things could get without emotions attached.

Setting the drinks down, she slid into the seat and smiled at Katie. "So, tell me about yourself. What exactly are you studying here?"

"I'm a psychology major. What about you?"

"Ah, psychology? So you must know what is going through my head right now, huh?" Bella winked and Katie blushed.

Katie laughed a little. "I'm not that good yet."

"Hmmm…" Bella pretended to think a little. "I'm sure you can guess still." She reached over and took Katie's hand. "You might even guess right..." She suggestively drew circles on the back of Katie's hand.

She cleared her throat a little. "Um, maybe." Abruptly Bella withdrew her hand and began to eat.

"I'm a business major, by the way."

Bella saw Katie shake her head a little to gather her thoughts back together and smiled inwardly. "Oh, I see." She responded as she also dug into her pasta. "So what made you transfer here if I may ask?"

"My best friend was upset that I was getting more girls than him," Bella answered with a wink at Katie and she blushed on cue.

"So, umm," Katie began, red in the face. "You're not like, looking for a relationship?"

"I've got to say I'm not," Bella replied, watching Katie's face carefully. "My theory is that I'm still twenty years old so might as well live it up before settling down in a relationship." She saw Katie nod at her theory. "Is that not so?" She asked.

"Yea… I can see that actually." It seemed that Katie accepted her theory and with a small smile, she finished off her food.

As they stood up with their plates, Bella asked her, "You want to show me around here?" They put their plates away on the conveyer belt. "Of course, you don't have to if you're busy." Bella was sure that she would say yes. School didn't start for another two days so there would be no homework anyways. She knew that Katie would push back her plans with her own friends to be with her.

"Of, of course," Katie stammered as if surprised that Bella would want to spend more time with her. "This uh, place isn't very big so it wouldn't take too long to show you everything."

"Perfect," Bella replied and reached over and pushed some hair out of Katie's face. As she took her hand back, she let it glide lightly over her shoulder. "That'll give us time to do other things," she continued in a lower, husky voice. Katie's face turned bright red and she fidgeted a little. Bella smiled as if she hadn't said anything weird. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Uh, um, yea, I mean, right, let's go." Katie replied and led the way out of the cafeteria.

The cool breeze hit the two of them as they walked out and Bella let out a small, contented sigh. This was the perfect night for a stroll outside and then a nice movie afterwards. That would only happen if she was in a relationship though, Bella reflected. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she concentrated on the matter at hand of getting Katie to bed. She focused in on Katie's rambling's about which building was which. She didn't really care for knowing where everything in school was. Bella had a habit of finding things on her own so she'd probably end up out here again sometime on her own to explore.

It wasn't till Katie stopped at the library did Bella really look and appreciate the view. The library was massive and looked like it was built in the medieval time period. There were big pillars and flying buttresses. Bella could see that there were also gargoyles surrounding the top of the library. She would definitely have to come back in the morning to take a closer look.

"Wow," Bella explained, "this is beautiful." She snaked her hand around Katie's shoulder and pulled her flush against herself. "Just like you," she continued and looked down at Katie's face in the moonlight. Katie's face was flushing and Bella smiled. She leaned forward, closer and closer and saw that Katie's eyes fluttered shut. Just before Bella reached her lips, she moved down to the side and planted a kiss on her neck, making Katie gasp out in pleasure and surprise. Bella sucked on the spot and kissed it again. Katie now had her arms around Bella.

Bella moved up to her ear and whispered huskily, "now you're mine for the night." She moved back and admired the hickey she had left and took in the lust in Katie's eyes. "Would you like to show me your room?" She asked Katie. This was it. There was no doubt what would happen if Katie agreed.

Confliction was seen in Katie's eyes as she thought about the answer. She knew that if she agreed it would only be a one night stand. Bella waited patiently for her answer but was confident that in the end Katie would still agree.

After several minutes, Katie nodded. "Sure. I'll show you." She led the way back to the dorms with Bella beside her.

"So do you have a roommate?" Bella asked.

"No, I got a single so it's easier to concentrate on schoolwork actually." Katie glanced sideways at Bella.

Keeping her face completely neutral, Bella had already formed a plan on how tonight was going to go. "That's a good idea actually," she agreed. They walked the rest of the short way in silence but Bella didn't try to make conversation. She could tell Katie was extremely nervous and guessed that she'd probably never done something like this before. Usually the girls she was with have never had just a one night stand so Bella didn't want to push Katie into a conversation if she didn't want to.

When they got to her room, Katie silently slid her school id, unlocking the door and opened it. She flicked on the lights. "So this is my roo…." She was cut off as she felt someone sneak their arm around her to grab her left breast and soft lips on her neck. Bella kicked the door to her room shut and flicked off the light before spinning Katie around till he back was against the now closed door.

She did all this while keeping her hand on Katie's breast. Bella rarely took someone with the lights on and never did she allow the person to touch her back. It was just a rule that she'd kept through her college years. Leaning back in, she planted another hickey on Katie's neck and squeezed her breast, causing a moan to slip out from her. With a smile, Bella removed her hand and grasped the edge of Katie's shirt. With a swift motion, Bella pulled the shirt off and one hand immediately went and unclasped the black bra with a deft pinch of her fingers. The other hand drifted to the top edge of Katie's pants and danced around the edge.

Slowly, Bella slid the bra off of her, all the while planting kisses at the skin that was slowly being revealed. When finally Katie's nipple met the cold air, Bella took her bra the rest of the way off and captured the nipple to claim as her own. She swirled her tongue around the nipple that instantly became hard. Her other hand dipped below the waistline of her jeans and began to trace the outline of her panties.

Katie moaned again and her legs gave out. Before hitting the ground, Bella held her by the waist and pulled Katie against her. Quickly she glanced around in the moon lit room and found the bed. With little effort, Bella, carried Katie to the bed and laid her down on it.

Going back to her ministrations earlier, Bella switched to Katie's other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. Her hands now worked the zipper of the jeans and she pulled the jeans down. Katie lifted her hips to better assist her. Bella's mouth now left her breasts and planted light kisses down her ribcage and past her stomach. She came to a stop at the edge of her panties. Katie lifted her hips, as if hinting to Bella where she wanted her next.

Bella grinned at this and with a swift movement, pulled down her panties. Before Katie had time to register this, she mouth had covered her mound causing Katie to jerk towards her mouth.

"Ung…" Katie moaned out. "Mo… more…" she pleaded. Following her wishes, Bella wasted no time to plunge her tongue into her. "Oh!" She cried out as she felt the invasion. Giving no time for Katie to get used to the feeling, Bella removed her tongue and replaced it with her finger. She pushed it as deep as it could go and felt Katie lift her hips up in hopes of getting it even deeper.

"Oh… yes..." Katie cried out. Bella's thumb went to Katie's clit and rubbed it. She pumped her fingers once before pulling it completely out. Katie looked down with half lidded eyes, wondering why she stopped.

With a grin, Bella shoved not one, but two fingers into Katie. She felt Katie clench deliciously around her fingers and saw her grab the sheets around her. Slowly, she curled her fingers inside and bent down and flicked her clit with her tongue.

"Oh... my… god…" Katie moaned out. Satisfied at this response, Bella began to pump her fingers in and out of Katie. It wasn't long before she began to thrust her hips in the same rhythm that Bella had set.

"Ung.. faster… please… faster..." Katie begged. Bella complied and began to move her fingers faster and faster. She felt Katie's release nearing so bent down, covered her clit with her mouth and sucked; pushing Katie over the edge.

"Be… Bella!" She cried out as her insides clenched and unclenched around Bella's fingers repeatedly. Bella didn't stop her fingers till Katie had completely ridden out the orgasm. When she was finally done, she slowed her fingers and pulled them out.

Leaving Katie to lay there and recover, she went to the bathroom that Katie had in her room and rinsed off her hands. On the way back, she picked up Katie's shirt and bra and headed back to the bed. Katie was still lying there, smiling at the aftermath of what had just happened.

"Here," Bella said. "Put these on before I turn on the lights." Katie did as she was told and Bella went and flicked on the lights. She took in the room for the first time. It was extremely neat and everything seemed to have a place. Katie's computer was at the edge of the table. Bella guessed that she had a habit of using it right before she went to bed so would just leave it at the edge when she was done. The back of the chair was void of a jacket so Bella guessed that she actually took the time to hang her jacket whenever she got home. There was a batman poster along with the movie poster for "Cloud Atlas". After taking in the room, Bella went and sat at the edge of the bed next to a fully clothed Katie.

"So, um," Katie began nervously. She twisted the bed sheets around her fingers. "Thanks for tonight."

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Uh, sorry I couldn't…" She turned red at this. "You know... return the favor and such…" she trailed off.

Bella laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it. I actually don't allow people to return the favor. You seem like a nice girl, Katie. If you don't let tonight bother you too much, I'm sure we could be friends."

"Um, yea, of course." Katie responded quickly, "that'd be nice."

"Well," Bella said as she stood up. "I've gotta go back. My roommate is probably wondering where I am." She looked at her watch and noticed that it was ten. "I'll see you around then." With that, Bella turned and left.

When Bella opened the door to her room, she realized that Sarah was sitting on her bed and looked conflicted about something. Concerned for her roommate, she went and sat down next to her.

"Hey Sarah." Bella rubbed Sarah's back in a comforting way. "What's wrong?"

Sarah looked up at Bella as if she wasn't sure what to say. "Well, it's just… There's something I need to tell you."

Bella sat there and gave her full attention to Sarah. She was guessing that Sarah was going to come out to her now. Given past experience, she knew how hard it could be especially if you weren't sure how the other person would react.

Before they could get any further, there was a knock on the door that made Sarah jump a bit. "Hey," A girl's voice said from the other side. "Sarah. Honey, I got your text message." Sarah almost jumped up and opened the door a little. From where she was sitting, Bella couldn't see who the person was. It was bothering her a little though because the voice sounded vaguely familiar. "I thought you'd want some support when you told your roommate."

"Thank you soooo much. You don't know how much I appreciate this." Sarah replied.

"You know I'd do anything for you dear." The person replied. Bella craned her neck, trying to see.

"Here, come in, I was just about to tell her." Sarah opened the door completely and let the girl walk in.

Bella froze in her spot and stared. The girl was short and pixie like. Her hair was spiked just as it was in high school. The style of clothing she wore was different now but there was no doubt about it. It was Alice.

* * *

**O.o Did you guys guess right? Are Sarah and Alice dating?!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all the lovely people that reviewed **** thanks a lot for them! They really help me steer the story into what I hope you guys will love. Do not despair! Because in the end, it'll still work out between Alice and Bella but what's the point of not having them go through some frustrations first, right?**

**This is kind of a short chapter, sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Sarah closed the door behind Alice cheerfully and turned. "Hey Bella, so this is,"

"Alice," Bella breathed out.

"Um," Sarah pointed to the two of them, only now noticing that both were still with shock. "Do you two know each other?"

Alice seemed to shake herself out of her reverie and lightly smiled at Sarah, "Uh, yea actually. We went to high school together. I had no idea she was transferring here though."

"Oh." Sarah walked to her closet and pulled out a towel, "well it looks like you two need to be reconnected," she opened the door to their room. "I'm just going to hop in the shower real quick and we'll all talk when I get back."

"Wai…" Both Alice and Bella said at the same time. It was too late though as Sarah had already walked out and pulled the door shut behind her.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them and Bella glanced around nervously. She tried to stop the crazy beating of her heart but with no avail.

Finally, it seemed that Alice had had enough. "So, um, what made you transfer here?"

Bella laughed nervously, she was never nervous and it really bugged her. "Actually Edward convinced me to come here. He failed to mention that you went here too though." She looked pointedly at Alice. "The only thing he said was that Emmett was here." She tried to get her wits about her. She was the infamous Bella who could make girls beg for her with just a smile. This could not be happening.

"He must have something up his sleeve then," Alice said lightly. Silence fell once more and Bella fidgeted in her seat. Giving up, Bella began to unpack since she hadn't done that yet. As she moved off Sarah's bed, Alice moved to sit on it. Successfully avoiding her gaze, Bella ripped open the first box. Alice simply sat quietly there.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Bella blurted out, "So, um, what are you studying?"

"Art and fashion," Alice replied curtly.

"Oh… I see." Silence again. Bella pulled out her sheets and blankets and threw them on the bed. "You, uh, you look," she glanced over at Alice, "you know," she gestured to Alice, "you look nice."

Alice laughed, "Thanks. Do you always sound so nervous when you're talking to people?"

"No!" exclaimed Bella, indignant. "Just, you know," Bella looked at the ground, "around you it seems…" she trailed off. This was not good. She was falling for her again and Alice hadn't even been here that long! It was just because her presence was unexpected, Bella reasoned. She'd ready herself starting tomorrow and this wouldn't happen again.

"You know," Alice said. "You don't look bad yourself." She looked at what Bella was wearing. "And you've got a nice style going too."

Bella self-consciously straightened her leather jacket. "Uh, thanks," she mumbled.

To her relief, the door opened and Sarah walked in with the towel wrapped around her head. "Hey honey," Alice greeted her. "Took you long enough," she winked. Bella felt something in her almost break. It seemed as though Alice and Sarah were together. This wasn't the first time Alice had called Sarah "honey". Alice must've been that someone Sarah had said she was seeing. Not that it should matter to her. Bella had no claim over Alice since nothing had really happened between them. It was only a kiss and Bella would know now that that doesn't mean much seeing as she had sex with lots of girls but was never committed to any.

"Hmmm," Sarah said, "the hot water just felt too good and I didn't want to come out." She glanced over at Bella. "I see you're finally getting around to unpacking." Bella nodded. "I was wondering how you were sleeping," Sarah joked.

Bella gave a half smile, "yea…"

"Anyways," Sarah continued, oblivious to Bella's mood. "I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Bella asked. "That you're gay?"

Sarah paused and looked at Bella. "How'd you…" she trailed off then glanced at Alice, "did Alice tell you?!"

Bella shrugged, "no, she didn't. I figured it out when we were in the cafeteria actually. You never gave a gender when you talked about the person you were seeing. Plus, you were super reluctant to let me meet her. Therefore, I concluded." She sat at the edge of her own bed. "Besides, I have a decent gaydar I'd say."

"Oh…" Sarah said. "Well, you're okay with it then? That we're both gay and living together I mean."

"Um… who told you I was gay?" Bella asked, curious.

Sarah smiled in an almost guilty way. "No one." She pulled off her towel and shook her wet hair out. "Actually, I saw you take that one girl's hand while you were at the table. I was getting a drink then." Alice seemed to tune in at this point, giving Sarah her full attention. "Honestly I figured you weren't actually going to come back tonight given how into you she seemed."

Bella laughed lightly, uncomfortable that Alice was in the room. She didn't know that Bella had become quite the lady killer and Bella didn't exactly want her to find out quite yet. Besides, when Alice knew Bella, she'd been shy and in denial of who she really was. "Oh, it was nothing," Bella answered. "I didn't really know her so I wasn't going to spend the night, ya know? Besides, I wanted to get to know my roommate." She glanced over at Alice and noticed that she seemed to be not paying attention at all, staring at her nails.

"Aww, you're too kind," Sarah said. She turned to Alice, "how come you've never talked about what a nice friend you knew back in high school?"

Alice looked up at Sarah. "We didn't really know each other back then," she admitted. "She was just best friends with my brother actually."

"Oh," Sarah sat next to Alice, "well this is perfect! We can all get to know each other now!"

Bella shifted uncomfortably, "Um, right, we can."

"Let's all have lunch tomorrow then, yea?" Sarah asked, excited.

Alice seemed to steel herself and all of a sudden had a determined look on her face. "Sure, dear." She replied.

Bella remained completely calm and monotone as she agreed also. She was not about to let their relationship bother her. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to become friends with Alice. She had wanted to be best friends with Alice back in high school anyways. Though looking back, Bella realized it was because she liked Alice and just didn't want to admit it then.

"Well," Alice said as she stood up, "I'll let you two alone then cause Bella still needs to pack and I don't want to keep her from it." As she said that, Alice winked at Bella.

"Yea, let's do that." Sarah replied as she stood up with Alice, not noticing the confused look on Bella's face. She couldn't figure out what had just happened. "We'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

Alice gave Sarah a big smile, "of course, Honey." With that, Alice turned and left, leaving Sarah and Bella together.

With a visible shake of her head, Bella pulled herself together and began to unpack again. Her mind was still reeling from Alice's wink. She couldn't figure out why Alice had done it. Sarah was clearly with Alice so Alice shouldn't be doing something like that. It did do weird things to Bella when Alice winked though. She got butterflies in her stomach and even now couldn't seem to stop thinking about it.

"So, um," Bella began, "how long have you known Alice?" She couldn't help but be curious about the two of them.

"Oh," Sarah began, "it was freshman year actually. We've only been getting closer since then. She really helped me out with many things. The biggest is definitely coming out though." Sarah laughed at a memory that Bella couldn't know about. "She was convinced I was gay even though I denied it and wouldn't stop bugging me till I finally admitted it." Sarah lay down on her bed and pulled her covers to cover herself.

"I see," Bella responded as she continued to unpack as if unaffected by what Sarah had said. However, on the inside, her brain was reeling. It seemed as though Alice just liked to get people who were in the closet. Perhaps that was the reason Alice went after Bella back in high school. Now that Bella was totally out, Alice found her uninteresting. Bella was convinced of this but a small part of her asked why Alice had winked at her if that was the truth.

"Anyways," Sarah continued, "I'm really glad I met her. She's a really great person." Bella simply nodded. She decided that she was just going to unpack tomorrow so she pushed all the boxed to the corners so it was out of the way and set about making the bed. There were a couple moments of silence before Sarah spoke up again. "You really are okay with us rooming together, right?"

Bella looked over at her confused, "of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, we both are gay so, you know…?" She trailed off and glanced over at Bella.

"Don't worry," Bella said with a small chuckle. "I'm totally fine with it if you are. One rule though, we can't hook up or date or anything like that. It would be way too weird if things ended badly so I don't want it going there." She took off her leather jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. "That has been my rule since even before transferring here." Bella bent and unzipped her boots.

"Yea, no, of course," Sarah agreed quickly, "it's a good rule."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that anytime soon anyways cause you already have someone," Bella replied with a grim smile at Sarah. She pulled of her boots one at a time.

"You're right," Sarah replied, her facial expression getting soft as she thought about the person. Bella pretended she didn't see that Sarah was clearly deeply infatuated with Alice and walked over to the lights.

"You ready to sleep?" She asked. Sarah nodded and the lights were flicked off. Bella felt her way to the bed in the dark and crawled underneath the blankets. After a lot of rustling, Bella stilled and lay in her cocoon. She decided that she'd go for a run tomorrow morning to freshen up. She needed to clear her mind and have some time alone. That was probably one of the two things that hadn't changed since sophomore year of high school. When anything happened, Bella still needed time to herself to think things through. That and of course the fact that she still liked Alice.

She lingered on that thought a little more. They hadn't really seen each other since the night Alice kissed her at Mike's party. Bella still remembered that night as if it happened yesterday. She really shouldn't be surprised that Alice still affected her. Ever since she went into college and became this person that could woo girls with no problem, there had been rules she'd enforced on herself like no kissing on the lips and that the other girl couldn't touch her in intimate ways and Bella couldn't help but think that these were placed because of Alice.

Shaking her head in the dark, Bella decided that she wouldn't allow Alice to affect her like that. She'd show Alice that she was better than she was back in high school. Bella knows things that she would bet that Alice doesn't know yet. She had experienced life to the fullest and wouldn't let this little blimp mess up her groove. There were many girls out there that would still fall at Bella's feet and she'd take as many as she wanted. Bella was the confident person who put herself forward when there was something she wanted, not that timid girl who wouldn't even admit she was gay.

That's decided, Bella whispered a "good night" to Sarah and rolled over on her side, determined that tomorrow would be the start of a new day.

* * *

**What's going to happen next time they meet? Tell me what you think guys. I posted this before a week was up cause I wanted to be updating on a weekend instead of a weekday :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not as many reviews this time . but thanks to all who did! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. The plot just gets crazier and crazier in my opinion but it's all worth it in the end **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The alarm buzzed under Bella at seven in the morning and with a soft groan, she reached under her pillow and turned the alarm off. Pulling out the cell phone, she glanced at it out of habit before pushing herself up into a sitting position. Looking outside the window, Bella smiled a bit. The sun was just rising and the sky was clear. It was a good day for a run.

Quietly, Bella changed out of her pjs into her running clothes and rummaged around for a hair tie. Finally finding one, she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. Bella didn't really care how she looked when she went for a run. She put on an arm strap that would hold her phone as she ran and grabbed her headphones that she had stowed away in her jacket pocket. She played the song "From the Inside" from Lincoln Park and put her headphones on before slipping her phone into its spot on her armband. With a quick glance to her roommate Sarah, she felt accomplished because she was still sleeping soundly. Without a sound, she slipped out the door and went outside.

With a deep breath, Bella began to jog with no real destination in mind. She was ready to explore since she didn't know this place real well yet. Later on, she'd have a set trail that she'd run but she would have to find it first. Now, she just wanted to get around campus and hopefully at the same time find somewhere cool where she would like to go back.

As she ran, she realized her feet were taking her towards the library that Katie had showed her the night before. With a mental shrug, she went where her feet took her and soon the great looming building was seen through the trees. Bella slowed down as it came in view and admired the intricate architecture of the whole thing. The building looked like it was designed at least a century before all the other school buildings and she couldn't help but wonder if this building was where the school started.

Passing it, Bella thought back to last night. A lot of things had already happened the day she moved in. She had met the pretty girl, Katie, and even took her to bed. On top of that, she discovered her first real girl crush, Alice, was going out with her current roommate. Bella was going to think of Alice as a first crush because she wanted to convince herself that she had no feelings for her anymore. The events of last night were simply because she was caught off guard. Today, when she met her for lunch, she would be much more composed.

Bella looped around behind the library and found that there was a trail that led into the trees located behind it. With a quick decision, she veered off onto the trail and began to follow it. As she ran, the trail went from a nice flat run to a slope that gradually steepened. Bella smiled at the exercise and the place she had discovered. It wasn't long till she spotted a really small trail that branched off from the main one and once again, she took the turn. Through the dense trees, she saw a little light coming from ahead. Excited that she might have found a really nice place, Bella picked up her pace and broke through the covering of the trees only to stop in amazement.

She had not realized that she had already gone so far up. It was an overlook and Bella could see the whole school. She was just above the height of the library which was not too far from where she was. Bella stopped and just soaked in the view. This would be a good place to bring her future girlfriend considering she got one while she was here. Maybe a really good friend would be okay too, she decided.

Her arm buzzed with a text message so she took it out of the sleeve and checked it. It was Edward.

_Hey __ I know you're awake right now. How was moving in? –Ed_

Bella rolled her eyes at his comment. He was endlessly teasing her about waking up so early to take runs. If not for the two hour time difference, she was sure that Edward would've still been sleeping.

_Good. A pretty girl Katie was nice enough to show me her room if you know what I mean :P… On the other hand… you seemed to have forgotten to mention that Alice also went here -_- -Bel_

She kept her phone out because Edward always replied fast and scoped out her surroundings as she waited for the reply. It was a decent sized clearing with trees around it. The edge of the clearing was a pretty steep slope that headed back down allowing her to see the campus. Bella's phone buzzed again.

_I see transferring didn't mean you lost your touch… oh, yea… that… Must've slipped my mind –Ed_

She let out an impatient sigh. There was definitely something up Edward's sleeve. He wouldn't just "forget" something like that. Guess she'd find out sooner or later. She'll just be patient for now.

_Right… Anyways, what's up? –Bel_

_Just wanted to let you know that I gave Emmett your number so he'll prolly txt you about meeting up. –Ed_

_Okay, thanks for letting me know. Ttyl –Bel_

Bella slipped her phone back in the sleeve, not in the mood to talk to Edward about his sex life. With one last glance at the clearing, she turned back the way she came and continued to run. Going further in the trail would wait for another day, she wanted to get back and run around the campus a little longer.

Keeping a conscious eye on the clock, Bella ran through the entire school since it wasn't very large. She figured that she had hit every major spot and would have no trouble finding her classes when they started the next day. She got back to her dorm at ten, leaving her with plenty of time to shower and relax before lunch.

When she opened the door to her dorm, she saw that her roommate was up but not out of bed yet. Sarah had her computer on her lap in bed and seemed to be surfing it.

"Oh hey. Where'd you run off to so early in the morning?" She asked when she saw Bella walk in.

"I went for a run." Bella replied as she went to her unpacked boxes. "I think I'm going to shower then unpack so this place isn't so cluttered now."

"I'm amazed you can get yourself up so early," Sarah replied with a grimace. "Never in a million years would I get up early just for a run."

Bella rummaged through a box that was full of food and pulled out a granola bar and laughed. "Not many people do." She tore open the package and took a bite. Running always tired her out and made her really hungry. "I love the feeling after you finish the run though." Sarah merely shook her head, not able to imagine what feeling Bella was talking about. Bella grabbed her towel and her pjs and headed to the shower. "I'll be back," she tossed over her shoulder.

After the shower, Bella wrapped her towel around her head and went back to the room. It looked like Sarah had cleaned up a little and was now dressed for the day in a simple tshirt and baggy jeans. She was sitting at her desk now, still on her laptop.

As Bella closed the door, Sarah turned around and asked, "Why change back into pjs if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh," Bella laughed, "it's just cause I'm not sure which box all my clothes are in so I figured I'd just wear these until I get to that box." Sarah nodded a bit and turned back to the computer.

"Lemmie know if you need help."

Not bothering to reply, Bella set about opening each of the boxes and putting things away. One thing she really enjoyed was decorating a place when she moved in somewhere. There was just so much empty space for her to put anything she wanted. Pulling out a transformers poster and one of the band, Evanescence, she hopped on her bed and pinned them on the wall. Next she grabbed a little wooden statue of a horse and an eagle and placed them on the middle shelf of her bookshelf.

There wasn't much to put away since Bella wasn't one for excessive amounts of random things so she was done in less than an hour. As she pulled out her clothes from a box, she picked out what she would wear today: and tee with the band Epica on it and skinny jeans. Finished, she flattened all her boxes and shoved them under her bed.

"So what time are we meeting for lunch?" She asked.

Sarah looked up from her laptop. "Oh, um, round noon I believe. Alice will just meet us there; she said she's at her studio right now."

"Okay. So Alice has a studio?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"Yea, she's real good at her art so the professor actually gave her her own studio to work in whenever she wants to." She spun around in her chair. "Really though, she spends more time over there by herself than with anyone else."

"I see." Bella couldn't help but be slightly happy at this though even though she tried to make it go away. This means that Alice is more attached to her work than to her girlfriend. She took the towel out of her hair and shook it out. Bella walked to their shared full length mirror as she ran her hand through her hair, getting rid of the tangles. She pulled a hairdryer out of her closet and quickly dried her hair. Deciding that she'd leave it down today, she grabbed her leather jacket and put it on. She was really attached to the jacket and took it almost everywhere with her. Her dad Charlie had given it to her and it reminded her of him even though he was hardly there. She knew that he cared for her deeply so she grew attached to the jacket. Every time Charlie saw her with the jacket it seemed as though his face would light up and that always made Bella happier.

Seeing that Bella was almost ready, Sarah also got up and grabbed her socks. "Took you long enough," she teased as she put on her high tops afterwards.

"Shut up," Bella slipped on her red converse. "You're just lazy and don't spend too much time looking presentable," she retorted. It was strange that she didn't want to look good since they'd be seeing Alice. It wasn't any of Bella's business though so she didn't bring it up.

Once ready, they headed to the cafeteria. "So was your run good? I feel like there's nowhere to really run around here." Sarah mentioned.

"Actually, I found a trail behind the library so I ran there."

"Really? I didn't know there was one there."

"I enjoy exploring and finding things," Bella admitted. "It's quite refreshing here cause there's so much to see actually!"

Sarah purposely looked at Bella as if she was weird. "Riigghht." They pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and swiped their id's to get in. "So Alice and I always sit over there," Sarah pointed to some tables near the Asian setup. "So just go there when you finish getting your food."

Bella nodded and headed straight for the Mexican stand. She was extremely hungry and had observed that the Mexican station gave really big burritos. After getting a steak burrito she headed over to the salad bar and got herself a nice sized bowl of salad. Lunch was always the biggest meal of her day. Finally Bella topped it off with a chicken noodle soup and water before heading over to the area Sarah had pointed out.

Looking around, she spotted Alice who was sitting by herself. She was in the process of grabbing napkins and Bella couldn't help but stare at her perfect dainty fingers. With a groan to herself, Bella walked over to her quietly. She hoped her resolve from this morning of not letting Alice affect her would be in effect.

"Hey Alice," Bella said cautiously as she set her tray down opposite of Alice. She slid into the seat and inevitably felt her heartbeat pick up just slightly as Alice looked at her and beamed.

"Oh hey, Bella!" She exclaimed as if seeing Bella just made her day. "How was your run?"

"Um… How'd you know I went for a run?" Bella asked stupidly.

"Sarah of course, silly," Alice smiled. "She was worried when she woke up to find that her roommate was already gone." Bella felt Alice's leg brush against her own and she shivered and pulled her leg out of reach. "Is something wrong?" Alice continued innocently.

"Uh, no, nothing," Bella stammered. She cursed herself mentally for it. She wouldn't fall for whatever Alice had in mind. "Why don't we just start eating?" She suggested, digging into her own plate, ignoring Alice.

From her peripheral vision, she saw Alice shrug and picked up her sandwich and nibble at it. It wasn't long before Bella spotted Sarah looking for where they were at. She waved at Sarah and she headed to where they were sitting.

"Man…" Sarah started when she got there. "The line for Italian was soooo long." She slid into the spot next to Alice.

"That's why you don't get that, honey," Alice replied with an affectionate shoulder bump.

"It's really good though," Sarah said. "I don't mind waiting in line for it actually."

"Then don't be complaining," Alice said with a laugh.

Sarah grinned and dug into her food. Bella had watched this whole exchange and didn't know how she felt about the whole thing. She looked over at Alice only to find that she was staring right back. When Alice realized Bella had caught her looking, she winked at Bella. Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was sure that Alice wouldn't stop this strange flirtation with her even though Sarah was here so she settled down for a long torturous lunch.

* * *

**What do you guys think is the relationship between Sarah and Alice? You'll find out for sure in a few chapters but for now just think what you want ;) Hope you guys liked this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They really encourage me. Love you guys!**

**CountingNumbers – Hopefully I'll have twists in there to surprise you since you feel like you've read it ;)**

**This one's a little shorter. Sorry guys.. but I hope you guys like it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

"So," Alice said after a couple bites. "Are you ready for classes tomorrow, Bella?"

Bella quickly tried to swallow the big bite of burrito she had just taken, covering her mouth with one hand as to not be impolite and gross. With a huge gulp, Bella managed to swallow it, causing Alice to smirk. She had known that it would happen.

"Um, I'm not sure. I took a run this morning so I think I know where all the buildings are." She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Hopefully I can find the classroom. Shouldn't be too hard though, I'm not too worried."

"Well," Alice said, "A good chunk of my day is actually spent in my studio doing individual stuff so if you need anything you can just ask me!" Bella nodded. Alice was the last person she'd go for help though, especially with how her body was involuntarily responding to her. "Oh! Wait!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

Both Sarah and Bella looked over at her, expecting her to say something extremely important. "You don't have my number yet, Bella!" Alice continued.

Sarah simply rolled her eyes. "Actually, that reminds me. I don't actually have yours yet either."

"Perfect!" Alice said, clapping her hands like an excited five year old. "Here," she held her hand out to Bella. "Gimmie your phone. I'll put both mine and Sarah's in for you. I have it memorized." With that comment, she turned and winked at Sarah.

"That's cause you would call me all the time freaking out about something or other," Sarah groaned. "Or you were just bored," she added on as an afterthought.

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. It sounded like music to Bella's ear. "Honey, I didn't call you cause I was bored, I wanted to talk to you of course!" She turned back to Bella. "You should hand over your phone." She stuck out her tongue after she said it.

With an inward groan, Bella wondered how she could look so cute as she did that and pulled out her phone from her pocket and gave it to her. "Don't be reading my text messages," she lightly warned. She had no particular urge to have Alice find out that Edward and she had been talking about her even though nothing bad was said.

With a grin, Alice replied, "Nothing to look at," She showed Bella's phone screen to her, "See? No new messages."

Bella couldn't help a smile creep on her face. "I meant my old text messages."

"Ooohhh, that!" Alice exclaimed. "Why? Don't want me to see your sexting?" She made a cute pouting face. "But that's what I was looking forward too…" She trailed off and pretended to look down at the table, disgruntled.

Sarah reached over and pushed Alice's shoulder lightly. "Now now, stop teasing Bella," she jerked her head in Bella's direction. "Look at her all embarrassed."

Alice smiled, "That was the whole point." She grinned at Bella's red face. "Besides, I think she's kinda cute when she blushes like that."

Sarah looked thoughtfully at Bella, as if deciding if what Alice said was true. After a moment, she nodded. "You know what? I think you're right. She is definitely cute when she does that."

Bella tried to tell her blush to go away but it just wouldn't listen. "Come on guys," she almost begged. "Stop it…" Her heart was beating fast because of Alice's comment. She had called her cute! Of course, it couldn't be compared to how cute Alice was but the comment still made her heart warm.

Alice raised her hands as if in surrender. "Fine fine, I'll stop," she winked at Bella and began saving their numbers in her phone. As she did, Bella felt as if she had been teleported back to that night at Mike's party; the night that Alice had kissed her. She had done that exact same pose when she tried to bring up the topic of the two of them. Bella had not figured out who she was yet at the time and had feebly tried to reject Alice even though her body betrayed her. Thinking back, she realized she was doing the same thing now.

She clearly was still effected by Alice yet she's denying it, just like before. Bella pondered for a while before settling on the fact that the only reason she was doing this was because Alice was currently dating her roommate and that definitely made her out of bounds.

With a determined nod, she looked back at Alice and found that she was holding her phone out to her and looked a little confused. "Um, sorry," Bella said, "I spaced out for a bit was all."

Alice grinned at her, "couldn't stop staring at us two pretty ladies?" Bella blushed and mumbled something incoherently as she took back her phone. "I already sent a text message to both of us so we have your number too. That way if you need anything or if we need to reach you, we don't have to wait for you to text us first."

Bella nodded in understanding. "Yea, because sometimes you wait and wait and the person never texts you." She went to her messages folder and saw the two new names there. Alice had put a heart next to her own name. Bella rolled her eyes at the phone but made no comment.

She looked up again and saw the two of them nodding adamantly. "Yes, exactly!" Sarah exclaimed. "And it just kills you to wait for that text that never comes…" she trailed off.

Alice reached over and patted her on the back, "it's okay, Sarah. Remember, she texted you in the end, right? And that's all that matters." Sarah brightened at that and nodded.

"You're right, Alice. As per usual," she playfully shoved Alice's shoulder only to have Alice return the favor. Bella resolutely decided to ignore that display of affection and pretended to be very engrossed with her half eaten burrito, making sure she was not making a mess as she was eating it.

After a few moments of silence, Bella broke it again, "Hey, I was actually wondering if this school had any GSA type thing. It'd be nice to get to know some people, if you know what I mean." The main reason she wanted this was because it would be nice for her to meet other gay people and maybe then she'd forget about Alice and finally move on. It would also be nice just to know a couple of people that identify with you around the school. Of course, Bella wasn't one to surround herself with that kind of people. In fact, back in her old school, most of her friends were straight. She'd always have a blast when she was out with her guy friends checking girls out.

"Yea, there's only one though since this university isn't the largest." Alice replied, "Quite a lot of people actually go. I happen to be on the board," she continued, "I could totally take you the next time there's a meeting. What do you think?"

Bella thought about that for a while. She had kind of wanted to get away from Alice and surround herself with other people but at this rate it seemed impossible. At least it wouldn't be just Alice and a couple of others. If there were a lot more people, Bella didn't think it'd matter too much. "Sure." She turned to Sarah, "do you go to the meetings too?"

Alice answered for Sarah instead, "Of course she does, silly. She's gotta come support me, doesn't she?" Bella nodded in agreement. Why she thought Sarah didn't go was really dumb. Of course she'd go if Alice went.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Come on, don't lie. I was the one that introduced you to the place."

That annoyingly cute laugh of Alice sounded through the hall. "Oh, yea, I forgot," she winked at Sarah. She looked back at Bella. "I'll totally let you know when the first meeting is."

Bella nodded. Sarah glanced at her cell phone and started at the time. "Oh! I told a friend I was going to meet up with them right now! I'm sorry guys but I gotta go." With that, she got up, took her tray, and left before Bella could say anything.

Left alone now with Alice, Bella began to fidget. She could never seem to get her cool when Alice was around, especially if it was just the two of them. Alice, however, seemed to not be bothered by this arrangement at all and in fact seemed a little too happy for Bella's comfort. She couldn't figure out what Alice was up to flirting with her like that when Sarah was around. Unless Alice had changed since she came to college and this was how she did things now. Bella told herself she shouldn't be too surprised if that was true because she herself had changed quite a bit.

"So do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Alice asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?" Bella responded, knocked out of her reverie. "Oh, um, yea.. that… no, none at the moment." She cursed herself silently for stuttering like an idiot. "I mean, I might check out the inside of the library I guess cause the outside has amazing architecture."

Alice nodded entheusiastically, "it does! Wait till you see the inside though. It's like…" she got a dreamy look on her face, "Wow… is the only way I can describe it. I'm actually doing a piece of art right now that was inspired by our school library." She laughed lightly.

"Oh yea? That's really cool."

"Yup! Speaking of which," She stood up and grabbed her tray, "I need to go back to my studio to work a bit. You wanna head out with me?" She asked.

Bella agreed quickly and stood up a little too quickly. Trying to get her wits about her, she picked up her tray and followed Alice. Once outside, they walked quietly side by side for a while.

"You want to see where I do my work? We pass it on the way to the library if that's where you're headed right now."

"Um, sure. Yea, why not." Bella said. She wondered what kind of place Alice's studio looked like. Trying to picture it, she could only see an almost empty room with an easel and a canvas right in the middle of it and finished paintings lining the walls with many more on the floor in the corners nicely stacked.

"Here's the building," Alice exclaimed as they reached the arts building. "My studio is on the top floor. You want to go see?" She opened the door and held it open for Bella. "It'll just be the two of us up there," she added with a wink.

Bella hesitated after Alice said this. She had not thought about it that way and with how Alice just said it, she was sure she had something planned. Unwilling to fall into that trap, she took a step back. "Actually, I think I'm just going to go straight to the library." Alice grinned and Bella knew that she saw right through her. Alice knew she was uncomfortable being alone with her and she probably already knew why too. Alice had always been really perceptive. "Um," Bella turned halfway around. "Ma.. maybe I'll go see it next time."

"I'll hold you too it!" Alice chimed without looked the least bit deterred from Bella's declination. She disappeared behind the door and Bella let out a groan. She was in for some deep water here.

* * *

**Things seem to be escalating and they'll only get worse! What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next installment! I hope you guys like it! I have this whole story planned till the end already and here's the sorta climax?**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are all great!**

**Shakekelly98- no worries, player Bella will be back for sure, hahaha. Just not right away :P**

**CountingNumbers- I wasn't offended at all. It actually inspired me more ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

A text message from an unknown number found Bella after she had taken a leisurely bath. Sarah had already left but her class didn't start till ten so she got up early for a run. With plenty of time left, she had taken a nice, slow shower before retreating to her room to get ready for the day. When her phone buzzed she flipped it open to view the message.

_Hey Bells! It's Emmett. Edward gave me your number. Hope ur first day goes well! I was thinking we should meet up sometime. There's a nice coffee place a lot of us kids like to go. I'll introduce you to all my friends! –Em_

Bella smiled. Emmett was definitely one of her favorite people. He was a huge guy and looked extremely intimidating but once you got to know him, he was just a big goofy guy. In all reality, he reminded her of a big big bear.

_Oh hey! We should def meet up. When are you free? I'll let you know how my classes go :P –Bel_

She set her phone down and twisted her hair up into a messy ponytail. Looking in her closet she decided she'd wear nothing too flashy today. She pulled on some skinny jeans and a nice fitting dark blue hoodie. Bella slipped on her converse and pulled her leather jacket over the hoodie, making sure the hood hung out neatly. Looking at herself in the mirror she nodded. It didn't look like she tried to hard but she was still dressed good enough to make a move if she wanted to.

_Don't get lost and miss your class ;) Hows Sat? The rest of us are free that day. –Em_

Bella shook her head with a small smile. Emmett was ridiculous.

_Sat sounds great. I have no plans yet. Haven't really met anyone besides my roommate if ya know what I mean. –Bel_

_What? You mean you haven't gotten girls yet? Haha, that's right, I know about that. Edward told me :P –Em_

_Oh man… that kid is dead next time I see him -_- I was saying I haven't met any friends yet. Ya know, like people I'd hang out with… not people I'd hook up with. –Bel_

Bella had decided not to tell Emmett that she had met Alice and had actually hung out with her. It was something she was still trying to work out herself.

_So you HAVE hooked up with someone! Haha, way to go Bells! :P –Em_

_Shut up . Moving on… what time did you wanna meet and where? –Bel_

_Let's do one at the coffee shop. I'll text you the address of the place later. –Em_

_Okay, later Em. Can't wait to see you. –Bel_

With that, Bella grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

Bella's went to all her classes with no incidences and before she knew it, she was back in her dorm, setting her backpack down, and done for the day. She could tell that Sarah had been in the room earlier because some of her stuff had shifted but other than that, she was alone. She remembered Sarah telling her that she had an evening class at six so she wouldn't be back for a while.

She lay down on her bed, feeling a little lazy and not wanting to start homework. It was the first day and Bella didn't think the homework would be too hard. There was however a book she had to read for her English class and that would probably take the longest. Homework that couldn't be done fast just cause it was easy bothered Bella. People have set speeds of reading so there is no way she would escape a good one hour of reading.

With a sigh, she pushed herself up and reached for her backpack. Before taking anything out though, she decided to check her phone. Alice had texted her consistently throughout the day and the whole thing was really messing with Bella's head. She couldn't figure out what Alice wanted. Maybe it was just friendship but for some reason, Bella was getting the hint that she wanted more. There was no way that would happen though because Alice is with Sarah. She didn't think Alice would be the kind of person to cheat. With a frustrated sigh, she wished the whole thing wasn't so complicated.

Unlocking her phone, she decided that she wanted to go through her text messages with Alice that day.

_Hey hey hey! You up? –Alice_

_Um, yea. I got up almost two hours ago actually. Went for a run. –Bel_

_Oh good. Would hate for you to miss your first day of classes ;) –Alice_

_*sigh* you and Emmett both. He told me that earlier today -_- –Bel _

_Haha, did he really? That's why he's my brother I guess! – Alice _

_I guess so – Bel_

_So how was your first class? I just went to mine and it was really boring… I'd rather take an art history course than a general history class. I mean, who wants to learn about what happened in the past! I'd rather learn about the present, haha. –Alice_

_I totally get what you mean. Idk, it was alright. I met new people though. Some of the people that go here are cool. – Bel_

_Why thank you, Bella! I know I'm cool and all but you don't have to be shy about telling me ;) So you going to have lunch with your new friends? –Alice_

_Right… Prolly, yea. We're actually going now. –Bel_

_Bet you wished you were eating with me instead ;) –Alice_

The conversation had stopped then because Bella didn't know what to say back to her. She couldn't deny that what Alice said wasn't true. It would have been nice to eat with that little pixie but Bella knew that wouldn't have been a really good idea. With their limited interaction, Bella already knew that she was still infatuated with her like she was back in high school and she didn't want to deal with it. Deep down, she had known she was still hung up over Alice because of the particular way she went about college before transferring. When she hooked up with people, there were always certain rules that she refused to break.

Groaning, Bella tossed her phone on her bed. Her head hurt from thinking about all this. Her life before transferring seemed so much easier but she couldn't bring herself to not like the way things had turned out. Bella concluded that Edward had been plotting this all along, hoping that his sister and she would finally get along. Bella reached for her backpack and unzipped it with a little more force than necessary. Sad to say she thought that Edward's plan seemed to be working. Alice and she seemed to be getting along despite Bella's feelings for her.

Before Bella could start anything, she heard a light knocking on the door. Curious, she got up, moving her backpack to the floor and placing the notebook she had taken out on her desk. Sarah wouldn't knock and she didn't know who would come looking for her. It was probably just one of Sarah's friends and they didn't know she was still in class.

Without bothering to look in the peephole, Bella pulled the door open only to come face to face with none other than Alice.

"Um," Bella started. "Hey. Sarah is still in class."

Alice grinned and Bella felt her heart melt a little. "Well hey there," Alice continued, as if unaware of the way she was affecting Bella. "Who said I was looking for Sarah?"

"Oh," Bella replied, feeling stupid but confused at the same time. She had just assumed that Alice would be looking for Sarah because it only seemed natural for two people in a relationship. However, she didn't really consider the fact that Alice and her talk now also. "Right." She stepped back from the door, pulling it completely open. "Come on in then."

Alice bounced gracefully into the room with a smile on her face. She was clearly extremely happy. With a half roll of her eyes, Bella shut the door softly behind her. Only Alice could bounce in a gracefully and attractive matter.

"So," She said as she sat on Sarah's bed as if it were her own. "How was the rest of your day? You stopped texting me."

"Right, that. Sorry," Bella said, not sure how to explain herself. "I got distracted I guess." Alice shrugged as if she didn't care. "It was good. It'll take some time before I really decide how I feel. It's too early for that."

Alice nodded enthusiastically. "I know what you mean. I think my art professor is going to be amazing though!"

"Umm… Didn't you have your art professor last semester too?"

That amazing laugh of Alice's rang through the room. "Yup! I guess I should change that to 'I know he's going to be amazing.'" She replied with an emphasis on the "know". "My Fashion and Design teacher is something else though. He acts SO gay and he came into class wearing the most flamboyant outfit ever. He had this pink vest…."

Bella listened, dumbfounded. She couldn't figure out what was going on in Alice's head. All Bella wanted to know was what Alice wanted from her; whether it was friendship or something more. Sometimes when they met, Alice acted like she wanted to be something more. Yesterday at lunch had been a perfect example of that. Today however, it seemed like she just wanted to be friends. Bella felt like she was being pulled on an emotional roller coaster ride and she didn't like it. She was Bella. The girl who took others to bed without a second though, the girl who was coldhearted when emotions like these came to play, and the girl who didn't get attached to anyone, no matter who they were.

She felt like her carefully built life in college was being pulled apart by the seams by Alice. Feelings that she didn't want to feel were felt and she found herself quite attached to Alice despite what she said to herself to deny it. All she wanted was for Alice to come out and say what she wanted so Bella could figure the rest out on her own.

"Alice…" She heard herself say. Alice stopped midsentence and looked over, cocking her head to one side, curious. "Why did you come here tonight?" Bella asked warily, tired of trying to figure things out.

Alice immediately became serious. She was silent for a moment before an almost predatory grin appeared slowly on her face. "You want to know why I really came here?" She asked. She got off the bed and walked slowly towards Bella. "There are a million reasons why I came, Bella," She slowly said. She stopped a couple steps away from her. "If you want to know the main reason though…" She trailed off and looked suggestively at Bella. "I think it's better if I just showed you."

With that, Alice took the last couple steps to bring her right in front of Bella. Bella found Alice looking deep into her eyes as if searching for something. She seemed to find what she was looking for and leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Bella's lips.

Shocked, Bella stood there. It was happening again. She had not let anyone kiss her since she had gotten into college and within seconds, Alice had done it and she was doing nothing about it. Alice's mouth moved slowly against Bella's, drawing an uncontrollable moan from her mouth.

Bella realized that she needed to stop this. This could not happen. Alice was dating her roommate! Bella needed to tell her no, needed to tell her that so she could move on with her life and find someone else.

Despite her thoughts, she found her lips moving in accordance with Alice, betraying her mind. Their kiss became more insistent while Bella found herself being pushed backwards by Alice.

As they broke for air, Bella said breathlessly, "No, Alice…" She moaned when Alice captured her mouth for another heated kiss. "We…. We can't…" Bella continued. She was pulled in for another chaste kiss. "Shouldn't…" She trailed off, her resistance dying and heat pooling between her legs.

Alice pushed continued to push Bella until she felt the edge of the bed on her knees. Alice stopped and pushed Bella lightly and she fell backwards onto the soft mattress. Bella panted, breathless, not wanted her to stop while the tiny voice in her head telling her this isn't good was pushed to the far recesses of her mind. Alice placed her right knee on the mattress next to Bella's leg and leaned down to Bella's ear.

"Tell me," She whispered to Bella. "Do you want me to stop?" She slowly licked Bella's ear and lightly bit it. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." Her hand started at Bella's hip and began to move up and down slowly. Bella moaned.

Alice moved in for another passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into Bella's when she whispered Alice's name. There was no fight as Bella lay submissive to Alice, allowing her tongue to roam freely about. Alice memorized the cavern of Bella's mouth as her hand continued to trace her outline. "See?" She whispered when she broke the kiss. "You want this, don't you?"

Bella didn't respond. She was too far gone in her cloud. All she wanted was more… more of Alice. "Pl…please," Bella almost pleaded not sure what she was asking for. Bella's hands snaked around the back of Alice's head and pulled her closer to herself. With an almost smirk, one of Alice's hand drifted to the edge of her skinny jeans.

"You want this, don't you?" She whispered. Her fingers played with the button of Bella's jeans as she said it. Bella arched her hip up, hoping to get some friction. Alice fluttered light kisses down Bella's check and down to her shoulder. At the corner of her neck and shoulder, Alice sucked hard, leaving a dark hickey. Her hand unbuttoned Bella's jeans and unzipped them. Without taking them off, she slipped her hand in and felt the soaked underwear.

"Uhng…." Bella groaned and lifted her hips into Alice's hand, wishing she'd put more pressure on it. She was past the point of thinking; she just needed Alice inside of her.

Alice's eyes widened when she touched her underwear. "Bella…. You're really really wet." Her eyes seemed to darken. With two of her fingers, she put pressure at Bella's center and stroked her through her underwear.

"A... Alice," Bella moaned.

Something seemed to snap in Alice and she withdrew her hand, leaving Bella unsatisfied. "Imagine," Alice said as she leaned in and firmly kissed Bella. "You could have all of me. I would go all the way with you." She placed another kiss. Bella watched her through half lidded eyes. "All you need to do is tell me you want me, Bella. Tell me you want me to be yours and I will be." Alice bent down and hungrily claimed Bella's lips for her own one last time before standing up. "But until then…" She turned away to the door. "I'll be waiting."

With that, Alice glided out the door, leaving Bella laying half on the bed, shivering with need that hadn't been fulfilled. The door clicked shut and Bella was left alone just like that day at Mike's party.

* * *

**O.o what do you guys think? I hope this chapter made you feel so many things and make the wheels in your head turn! Stick with it and you'll know how this whole thing works out :P and don't worry, that confident Bella is still in there somewhere!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for this being late guys! I got really busy with school :/ I'm really really happy the last chapter got so much response from you guys and I bet you're really wondering what will happen now.**

**Here's the next installment and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

The next week passed with a slowness that Bella couldn't handle. It seemed that Alice was always flitting around at the edge of her vision. Even when Bella was going to classes, she could swear that she saw her around even though she knew it wasn't possible. Sarah had asked her several times if everything was okay and Bella always answered with a "yes" and then shutting out her further questions because it was obvious that she wasn't okay.

Alice continued to hang out with Sarah but they haven't eaten together since that day. Every time Sarah invited Bella, she'd turn it down, saying she was busy. If they were hanging out in the room, Bella had to find a reason to leave or else her mind turned to inappropriate longings that shouldn't be there. In the course of that week, Bella had taken five more girls. Girls she couldn't even remember the names of.

It was her effort to rid herself of thoughts of Alice but they never seemed to work. Each time, she would see herself as the girl and Alice as her. Sometimes, it was the other way around and Bella saw Alice's face as she "made love" to that random girl.

There wasn't once when Bella came back from that satisfied. She always needed more and knew that Alice was the only way to quench that annoying fire inside of her. In the short times they were together, Alice would simply greet Bella and give her a searching glance that Bella found hard to watch. She would turn away and mumble an excuse before escaping from her piercing eyes.

Bella didn't want to hurt Sarah in that way. She felt like what Alice had done was wrong, especially since she was with Sarah. Sarah was a good friend and Bella didn't want to be the one to break it. Because of this, watching Alice with Sarah was hard for Bella knowing what Alice had done to her. She wished desperately for all her heart that Alice was just messing with Bella and didn't really want her that way. She'd rather be the one frustrated that to have Sarah be heartbroken. From every perspective to Bella, Alice had cheated on Sarah.

Even though Bella knew now that she was still infatuated with Alice, she was not making any moves. It would be wrong on so many levels. Therefore, Bella had resorted to taking and women who was willing, trying to drown out her feelings.

Saturday rolled around and Bella forced herself out of bed for a run. She had made herself so busy that every night when she got back, she'd crash and pass out immediately. Since it was a weekend, she got up later than usual for the run. They only thing she had to get ready for was meeting up with Emmett and his friends at one.

Bella looked over and saw that Sarah was already up. She was in the process of getting dressed. "Morning, sleepyhead," Sarah chirped when she noticed that Bella had gotten up. A grunt was heard from Bella's direction and Sarah laughed. "Not a morning person, huh?" She pulled on a hoodie. "Guess I wouldn't know cause you're always up before me."

Bella dug in her dresser and took out some clothes and grabbed her toiletries bag. "Mhmm… Why are you up anyways? You usually sleep later than this." She asked gruffly.

"Actually," Sarah said, "I'm hanging out with Alice. She said she wouldn't be able to later in the afternoon cause she had to meet some people…" She looked away thoughtfully. "She didn't tell me who she was meeting with though. Wonder why…" Sarah trailed off, lost in her own thought.

"Well, don't let me keep you up," Bella replied, jarring Sarah out of her own thoughts. "I'm just gonna get ready and go for a run. I'll be out today too. I'm meeting my friend's brother."

"Oh, yea, ok. Who?"

"It's just this guy Emmett. His brother went to the same school as me before I transferred here. He wanted to catch up with me."

Sarah nodded. "Ok, hope you have fun."

"You too," Bella tosses back as she walked out the door, ignoring the twist in her heart as she said it, knowing that she was about to spend it with Alice. Deciding that today was not the day to think about Alice, she forcefully pushed her out of her mind and got ready. Today was a day to look back at fond old memories with Emmett and meet a couple of new people.

When Bella was done with everything she needed to do including showering, she was already running late. Emmett had texted her earlier saying to meet him at a café called Pete's coffeehouse. It was walking distance from the school so Bella figured that a ton of college kids went there. She was surprised she hadn't been there sooner. Thinking more though, she wasn't surprised she hadn't. She slept around but didn't really have a group of friends that she hung out continuously with.

She had spotted Katie a couple times around campus and they had nice conversations and had made plans to hang out. Bella had been turning her down for the time being though. She felt antisocial most of the time and had too much on her mind. Though she couldn't lie to herself and knew that mostly she was thinking of Alice.

With her carefully picked outfit of her skinny jeans, boots, and a loose white scarf, Bella opened the door to the café and let the warm air blast her as she stepped through.

Immediately she spotted Emmett who was sitting so that he faced the door of the café. Right before he noticed her, Bella glanced around the room taking in her surroundings. The café had quite a few circle tables and most of them were full. There was also a booth like area that hugged one wall with single square tables along it for people who wanted to have coffee by their own and read or use their computers. It was fairly crowded and almost every table was occupied.

Bella grinned at Emmett and made her way over there. He was with three other people. She glanced at each one and saw a man with blonde, tousled hair who was sitting a little too straight for her liking but besides that he looked like a decent man. Across from her was a tall girl with wavy blond locks. She was curvy in all the right places and made Bella's lips curl into an appreciative grin. Her eyes drifted to the last person between the two and her heart almost stopped.

It was Alice. Her back was to Bella at the moment and she didn't know she was there. Alice was laughing and Bella felt her heart fill at the sound of that perfect voice. With an inward groan, she trudged over. It hadn't crossed her mind that the something Alice had to do was to meet up with Emmett. She cursed herself for her stupidity. Of course she was here. Emmett and Alice were closer to each other than Alice and Edward ever were.

She was going to act like nothing was wrong. Bella was convinced she could do it. In her previous year in college she had perfected a mask that she could put on whenever she wanted to. She had to believe that she could still do it even though Alice seemed to slip past it every time she tried to put it up.

Emmett stood up and his chair scraped back. "Bella!" He bellowed and threw his arms out, waiting for a hug. "How's my little player doing?" Bella fell into his embrace with a smirk.

"Doing amazing."

His booming laugh echoed around the café causing several people to look at them. That was Emmett for you. "No, you're not doing amazing, you ARE amazing." He let her go and plopped back down on his chair while motioning to the empty one beside him. "From what I hear anyways," he winked at Bella.

Bella sat and did her best to ignore Alice for the moment and wondered what Emmett was talking about. "Hear from who?"

"You don't seriously think I have no other gay friends, do you?" Emmett asked. Bella turned scarlet, knowing now what he meant.

"Emmett! Geez!" she lowered her voice, "don't bring that up." She self-consciously touched the back of her neck. "There are people here I don't know…." She trailed off.

"Haha, don't be worrying about that. I've already told them all about you." Emmett said. He turned to the two blonde's. "Hang on… I'll introduce you real quick. I just gotta get this out of Bella." He turned back. "So," he began, leaning towards Bella like a child who was about to hear a story. "How many have you laid already?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Normally she would just tell Emmett. However, Alice was there too, not to mention the two new people she was yet to meet. She could feel Alice's eyes drilling into her. She didn't want to be reminded of all the reasons why she had slept with so many of them. They were wrong reasons, but they were reasons. It felt like she didn't change much. Before, she slept with people and enjoyed it but there was always something missing. She had been doing it over and over in hopes of fulfilling that hole and now it was the same thing except she knew this time what would make her feel whole.

"Well…?" Emmett drawled.

She looked down at the table and twisted her hands together. "Um, Five… I think," Bella mumbled.

"What?!" Emmett exclaimed. "Five?!" He clapped Bella on her shoulder. "Good for you, girl!" Bella chuckled, still a little uneasy. "Anyways," Emmett continued, not noticing Bella's discomfort. "This here is Jasper," he said, pointing at the man sitting next to him. "And that is his sister Rosalie." He nodded at the pretty blonde. "Proud to call her my girlfriend." He beamed at her and the girl, Rosalie smiled.

Bella could tell that they were smitten with each other just by the way they looked at each other and felt a little jealous. She wished she could have that too and deep down she knew she wanted it with Alice. Her eyes skimming over Alice, not wanting to look right at her, Bella looked over at Jasper who seemed to be looking at her in a contemplative way. When he saw her looking, he smiled flashed her a polite smile and turned to look at Emmett instead who was saying something about a trip to the lake.

Bella cautioned a glance in Alice's face and saw a thoughtful Alice. When she realized Bella was looking, she seemed to pull herself together and listen to what Emmett was saying also. Bella wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers but decided it really wasn't in her place to wonder.

"…So does that sound good to everyone?" Emmett finished off. Bella looked at him, slightly confused since she had missed the whole conversation. Emmett looked over and grinned. "You weren't listening at all were you?"

Sheepishly, Bella shook her head. "Sorry, I was distracted."

Emmett laughed. "Checking out girls at a coffee shop?" He asked with a wink.

Bella blushed. "No! I was just thinking actually." She slapped Emmett's arm playfully. "Come on… That's not ALL I think about."

"Riiggghhtt," Emmett drawled.

The sound of a chair scraping back caused Bella to look away from Emmett only to find that Alice had stood up. "Hey, I'm gonna go. I've got other plans." She said in her soft musical voice.

Jasper looked over at Alice and his face looked concerned. Before he could get to it though, Rosalie spoke up. "Alice, hun, you okay?"

"Hmm?" Alice responded absentmindedly. "Wha... yea, I'm fine, thanks. Just thinking of all the things I need to do still," she said lightly. "I'll see you guys all when we meet up for the lake." She waved and a chorus of "goodbyes" followed her out the door.

Bella couldn't help but wonder what Alice needed to go off to. It had been just a little over an hour and Alice was already leaving. Shrugging, she decided it wasn't her business anyways despite her curiosity.

The group fell into an easy conversation about nothing and everything at the same time. Bella found out that Jasper was quite the gentleman and every once in a while, he had a Southern accent that would crop up. She was still working on when those moments were. Jasper seemed like a very observant guy and would be content to just sit back and let other's do the talking.

Emmett as usual would be the life of the group. He was constantly joking around and making them laugh. Whenever he laughed, his booming voice would echo through the café. Rosalie seemed to fit him well. They seemed to be aware of each other's movements at all time. Bella really admired the way that Rosalie dressed and Rosalie insisted that the two of them go shopping sometime. Even though shopping wasn't really Bella's thing, she figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know Rosalie more. She sometimes talked in an almost bitchy attitude but Bella found that that was all on the outside. Inside, she was a sweet, protective person to people she liked.

Before she knew it, it had gotten to dinner time and she should be getting back to her room. Emmett crushed her in a bear hug, saying, "Everyone hangs out at Rosalie and my place all the time. You should come next time." I nodded into his chest. "I'll shoot you a text next time it happens." He let go of me and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks for inviting me, I'd love to," Bella replied. "I really enjoyed my time here," she continued sincerely.

"Nice seeing you," Rosalie chimed in. "You're really cool. I can't wait to see you again."

Bella smiled. "Well, whenever you want to talk, you know my number," she said and grinned. Bella turned to Jasper, "it was nice meeting you."

Jasper nodded and did a half bow. "I was actually wondering if you could talk to you real quick outside."

Bella wondered what it could possibly be about but shrugged. "Sure." She turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "I'll see you guys around." Jasper followed Bella as she made her way to the door.

When the door clinked shut behind them, Bella went off to the side a bit to not block anyone who wished to come in or out and waited for Jasper to say something.

"So," Jasper began. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about Alice."

Bella looked surprised. She didn't know what he wanted to talk about. "Um, yea, sure. What about her?"

"Well," Jasper said. "I've known her for a really long time now and I can read her better than most people. I think we should just have a talk about it sometime soon." He glanced at his phone. "Like… how about tomorrow?"

"Um..." Bella said, unsure. "I'm still not quite sure why you want to talk about her to me…" She trailed off and looked questioningly at Jasper.

"Let's just say that I think you're the reason she was acting funny today."

"Oh, was she acting differently?"

"Only when you came in." Jasper looked serious. "And I think I know why it'd be better if we talked properly."

"Yea, sure, okay." Bella said. "Here," she held out her hand. "Give me your phone. I'll give you my number. Just call me tomorrow whenever cause I have no plans."

"Thanks, Bella. Alice is dear to my heart so I just want the best for her."

"Hey, no worries. I understand. Don't know if I can be of much help though." Bella waved lightly at Jasper and walked off wondering what he could possibly want to talk about.

Maybe Alice had told him about their encounter a week ago in Bella's room. She wasn't sure but she was extremely curious. Guess she would find out tomorrow. Bella walked back, pondering what Jasper wanted to talk about and her mind was filled with a lot of Alice that night.

* * *

**O.o What does Jasper want to talk about? What did you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all **** Here's the next chapter. You'll find out what Jasper wants :P Hopefully with this I'm back on track with updating once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

The door chimed when Bella pushed into the small restaurant she was meeting Jasper at. From the outside, it looked rundown but Bella was pleasantly surprised at the inside. It was a breakfast and lunch place and for being in such an obscure place, there were quite a lot of people. Jasper had called her in the morning, asking to meet at this particular restaurant, Riddle's.

It was a weird name but Bella didn't care too much. Looking around, she spotted Jasper with his back to her in the corner. He seemed engrossed in looking at the menu. Bella made her way over to him.

"Hey, Jasper," Bella spoke up when she was behind him. He looked around and got up and went around the table, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Bella! Glad you came." Jasper said as he pulled out the chair for her. Bella thought he was very polite and grinned before sitting down.

"Oh course I came. Did you think I'd just bail?"

Jasper looked cautious, as if judging if Bella was mad at what he thought. Relaxing, he noticed that she had a playful glint in her eyes. "Naw, 'course not." He replied. Jasper handed Bella a menu. "Here, look and see what you want. My treat."

Bella took it and flipped it open. "Oh no, it's okay, I can pay for myself."

"I insist," Jasper said, "what kind of man would I be if I didn't pay for lunch when I was the one that asked?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's not the eighteenth century, Jasper. And I'm gay… so I don't really follow that rule." She was really starting to like this kid.

Jasper laughed, "Fair enough. You have a point. But then let me just treat you as a "nice to meet you" kind of thing."

"Alright, fine," Bella said with a smile. "Guess I should get the most expensive thing on here then, yea?" She winked at him.

Jasper pretended to be hurt. "That's called taking advantage of someone."

Bella chuckled. "I'm just joking. I think I'll just take a Cobb salad."

Jasper raised his eyebrow at her. "Salad? I didn't take you to be a salad kind of girl."

"Oh yea? Then what kind of girl do you take me as?"

"Hmmm…. Beef?"

Bella couldn't help but smirk, impressed. "Well well, Jasper. You're a lot more perspective than I thought. Yea, I'm a steak girl but I just want something lite for lunch."

Jasper nodded. "Alright, then I'll take a mushroom ravioli." He looked over, spotted a waitress and waved her over. After ordering for both of them, Jasper settled down as if ready to talk. "So," he began as he leaned back on the chair.

"Uh, yea. What did you want to talk about?" Bella asked.

"It's Alice." Jasper said. "I've known her since she's come to college and we've become quite close. I'd like to say that she tells me everything that goes on in her life."

Bella raised an eyebrow, wondering if Alice told him about what she'd done to her. "And…?" She urged him to go on.

"Well, just this past week, Iet's just say that she's been more distant." Jasper looked deep into Bella's eyes. "I'm won't say I know what's going on, but I think you're that reason."

"And why do you say that?" Bella asked as the waitress came and set their food in front of them.

"Yesterday at the cafeteria Alice seemed to be having a good time with us but for some reason after you arrived she seemed closed off and almost frustrated about something. I couldn't help but notice that you guys didn't talk to each other even though it looked like you guys knew each other." Jasper paused for a bit, allowing his words to sink in. "I mean, more than just in high school cause I know you guys went to the same high school. There's this feeling I get and it's as if you're deliberately ignoring her. I think… that if you tried to be her friend, she might not be like this anymore."

Bella scoffed, "ha, right… I don't know about that."

"How can you be so sure?"

Bella shook her head. "You have no idea what happened between me and her. It was pretty serious."

"Well, you've clearly not talked it out with her and maybe that'll help?" Jasper suggested.

"Doubt it…"

"Look, I don't know how well you know Alice, but I know that she doesn't do things without a reason. She thinks things through so whatever it was, I just don't think you have her side of the story on that yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm not the one hurting her. If anything, she's the one messing with my life, ok?" Bella was getting just a little bit worked up over this talk. She didn't know what Jasper could possibly mean. Could Alice have another reason besides just satisfaction of knowing Bella still wanted her?

"Just try to be nicer to her or just don't completely ignore her?" Jasper pleaded. "I mean, what harm is there to that?"

Bella didn't think that Jasper knew what Alice had done to her. She didn't know if she could be normal around Alice. Every she saw her, she'd remember that night and get hot and bothered but at the same time guilty. However, she supposed Jasper was right. Even though she did that, they haven't talked about it or the real reasons it happened. It wouldn't hurt to try and befriend her.

"I guess…" Bella said, "I'll try. That's all I can promise though." Jasper leaned back on his chair, clearly happy with her answer.

"That's all I'm asking. And trust me, Alice is a very likable person when you get to know her." Bella nodded, not doubting Jasper. The topic turned lighter and they talked about everything and nothing through the rest of lunch. Before they parted, Jasper asked Bella to come over to Emmett's that night. They were apparently having a get together and Emmett knew Jasper was meeting up with her earlier so asked him to invite her.

Jasper told Bella that Alice would naturally be there and if she could start trying to be friendly as soon as possible, it would be great. Bella said she'd try and left for her dorm. She'd try, but she didn't know how Alice would react to that. She was clearly waiting for Bella to do something but she didn't really seem to care if Bella actually talked to her or not.

Right before she reached her doorknob to open it, the door opened before she could touch it. She wasn't surprised when it was Alice that came out. What did surprise her was that she had puffy red eyes as if she had just finished crying.

Alice looked startled to see Bella and a range of emotions that usually didn't show on her face was seen. Embarrassment, sadness, longing, and something else Bella couldn't figure out. All this flickered across her face before she looked to the ground and began to walk off.

Torn between talking to her or not, Bella decided that this was as good a time to start trying then any. "Hey, Alice," she called out. Alice paused and turned hesitantly around, eyes still on the ground. Bella made her way to her. "Are you okay?" Alice nodded curtly, refusing to look at Bella.

With a frustrated groan, Bella reached over, put her hand under Alice's chin, causing Alice to start a little, and lifted her head to that Alice had to look at Bella. Their eyes met for a second before Alice looked off to the side.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. Despite everything, she couldn't deny that she still cared deeply for Alice.

"Y.. yea," Alice responded, voice cracking from the earlier crying. "I.. I'm fine." She stepped back and Bella allowed her hand to be removed from Alice's.

"Okay then." Bella relented. She didn't exactly expect Alice to pour out her heart to her anyways. "Will I see you tonight at Emmett's?" Even though she wished she didn't, she knew that deep down, she wanted to see Alice. Alice nodded again, twice, and turned and hurried down the hall.

Bella sighed as she left. This would be harder than she thought but maybe that was just because she caught Alice at a really bad time. Still thinking about this, she walked in and saw Sarah sitting on her bed with her laptop.

"Hey, Sarah," Bella began, deciding that she'd ask about Alice. "I just ran into Alice outside." Sarah looked up and her eyes narrowed just a little.

"And…?"

"Well, she looked like she was just crying and I was wondering if anything was wrong."

"Why don't you just ask her? Or are you still avoiding her."

"Who said I was ever avoiding her?"

"Come on, Bella," Sarah said as if tired. "It's really obvious."

Bella sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about that. Alice's friend Jasper knocked some sense back into me. I did ask her just now, but she didn't tell me, just said she was fine."

"Then she's fine," Sarah said nonchalantly but Bella noticed that she seemed happy about something.

"Ugh," she said. "I feel like I'm totally out of the loop with something here."

"Don't worry," Sarah said. "You aren't." Bella shrugged and decided to drop it.

"By the way, I'm going over to Emmett's in like an hour or so. He told me he was having a small get-together at his place." Bella grabbed her computer as she said this and hopped onto her own bed.

Sarah looked over at her, as if surprised. "Oh, um, isn't Alice going too?"

"Hmm?" Bella asked. "Yea, why? Does it matter?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, it's just that you seemed to be avoiding her and all of a sudden you're okay going to hang out where she is going to be." She twisted her long hair in her hand. "Not that it's a big deal," she added.

Bella didn't reply for a bit as she concentrated on logging onto her computer. She felt as if Sarah was acting a bit strange and couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with Alice crying earlier. Maybe she broke up with Alice. Bella mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking that. If that was the case, it made Alice unhappy and so Bella wasn't extremely thrilled about it either.

"I wasn't avoiding Alice," Bella said, deciding that she would just pretend she never was. "I have just been really busy."

"Riiight…" Sarah replied, clearly not believing her. "Whatever you say," she flipped her laptop shut and got up. "I'm meeting someone for dinner, think you'll be alright on your own?" She asked as she got off the bed and began rummaging through her dresser.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Who're you meeting?"

"Oh, no one you know," Sarah replied. "I'll introduce you guys sometime. But you should probably get ready to go over to Emmett's too, you know? I believe Alice said something about eating dinner over there actually."

"Oh yea?" Bella looked over at Sarah who was changing. Politely, she averted her eyes. "I guess the time kind of infers that. I'll just be late then," she decided, feeling a little lazy. "Nothing wrong with being fashionably late."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Bella. "Okay. Right." She stood in front of Bella. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Um," Bella glanced at Sarah's skinny jeans, vans shoes, and Abercrombie large hoodie. "You look good." She replied, wondering why she cared so much. "Like a skater." She added. Sarah smiled looking pleased. "Why? Are you meeting someone special?" Bella couldn't help but ask. She thought Alice and Sarah were together but maybe they broke up earlier today and this was the reason why.

Sarah laughed in a nervous sort of way. "What? No, no one special. Just thought I'd put more effort into my appearance sometime." Bella nodded, not convinced but decided that she shouldn't pry. "I'll see you later then," Sarah continued and almost bounced to the door and leaving through it. Bella shook her head at how excited she seemed to be. She was just a little confused as to what was happening right now.

Pushing it out of her mind, she slowly got ready to go to Emmett's. She wasn't going to change, just tie her hair up in a ponytail. There was no desire for it to get in the way with whatever they were going to do. Knowing Emmett, it'd probably be videogames but maybe it'd be different especially if his girlfriend was going to be there.

After she was done, she made her way to Emmett's house. Jasper had given her quick directions and said that it wouldn't be hard to find. True to his word, Bella spotted the house and rolled her eyes. Of course it would be the biggest one on the block. Bella didn't know what she would think otherwise. With a chuckle to herself, she went up to the door and debated whether she should knock or not. Since it was her first time here, she thought she'd be polite and knock and if he told her not to, she wouldn't the next time.

Her rapt sound was heard on the other side of the door and she heard light footsteps coming to the door. It opened and light streamed out from inside and Bella was face to face with Alice.

She had changed and cleaned up considerably. Bella would have never guessed that Alice had been crying earlier that day if she hadn't seen her. Remembering her promise to Jasper and realizing Alice probably didn't want the event of earlier brought up, she merely said, "Hey Alice. What's up?"

Alice said in her quiet voice, "I'm fine. You?" Her eyes seemed guarded as she asked Bella. She stepped back as she replied and Bella stepped through the door to see the living room right in front of them with a couch and several armchairs around a tv that was plastered on the wall right next to the door. She saw the whole gang already sitting there and Emmett had gotten up and was making his way to her.

"I'm doing alright." She replied before Emmett reached her. Bella glanced at the tv and saw to no surprise that they had Call of Duty on the screen which was paused at the moment. She tilted her head in the direction of the tv. "I didn't know you were interested in videogames."

Alice shrugged and Bella could see that she seemed surprised that she was still talking to her. "If that's what they want to do, I'll do it." She replied, wariness still evident in her voice.

"Bells!" Emmett's voice boomed out. Bella gave a small jump as she didn't realize how close he was and looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey big guy." Bella reached around the big frame of Emmett and hugged him.

He grinned and hugged her. Before letting go, he held on tight and just picked Bella right off the ground. "Alright," he said with Bella still in his arms. "Now that this little player is here, we can play Risk!" He exclaimed like a little kid.

Bella hit him lightly on his back in a feeble attempt to let him drop her. "Emmett! Put me down!"

"No can do." He ignored Bella and walked over to the others making Bella feel like a five year old. She glanced over Emmett's shoulder and noticed a twinkle in Alice's eyes and her lips curled up into a smile. If she could feel silly like this but make Alice feel better, it'll all be worth it in the end.

Emmett plopped Bella down into the seat that was originally there and a chorus of "hello's" rang out from Rosalie and Jasper. She smiled back at everyone, glad that she was here. Jasper caught her eye and nodded approvingly at her before turning away and Bella knew that he had paid attention to Alice and her exchange words.

Alice had followed behind Emmett quietly and took the one remaining empty seat next to Bella herself and Bella almost groaned. She didn't know if this would be torturous or not. Bella still reacted to Alice's presence and her mind still jumped that that night a week ago whenever she saw her. She wasn't sure how Alice felt about this whole thing though. It didn't seem like she minded cause she still sat next to her but Bella couldn't help but think she was a little tense.

Shrugging it off, Bella decided that she'd enjoy hanging out with everyone and still try to befriend Alice again like she had promised Jasper. The answers would come sooner or later and Bella was okay with waiting.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Are things going to move forward finally?!**

**I have plans to have you see into what Alice is thinking this whole time but that will come later. So for now you're just going to have to wait! Hope you guys enjoyed **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Love you all! Sorry if I don't respond to everyone's reviews :/**

**Reptarjr : You'll find out if you stick with it :P All the answers will come in due time**

**Crazy Heart 101: Haha, The Alice POV probably won't be for another few chapters. I have it planned in my head and I think it's going to be great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Right when the game of Risk finished, the doorbell rang and the pizza and soda they had ordered arrived. Emmett and Jasper, being the boys they were, rushed off to get it having been complaining about how hungry they were. Naturally, Jasper had won the game with his strategy. It helped that he had a military background. Of course, Bella believed that this game was based a lot on luck anyways. There's no way rolling dice could be skill. It had seemed that she had a little soft spot for Alice because she hardly ever tried to invade her territory even though sometimes it would make sense that she did. People saw this and would poke fun at her cause just the faintest of blushed to show on her and Alice's face. They knew there was nothing to it but they all just wanted someone to make fun of.

As the guys went to do that, it was left to the girls to decide what they should do next. "We should watch a movie," Rosalie said. "I love watching a movie while eating." She looked to the ground as if ashamed. "Guilty pleasure." Alice's tinkling laugh rang through the room.

"Let's do that then." She looked over at Rosalie almost sternly. "And there's nothing wrong with liking to do that." Alice glided over to the cabinet that had all their DVD's. The cabinet had glass doors which she pulled open. Bella couldn't help but watch Alice as she moved around, looking at the movies, sometimes tiptoeing because she was so short. Bella smiled to herself at the sight of Alice being so cute without her even trying. "I got it!" Alice exclaimed. She pulled out a DVD and came back to where Bella and Rosalie were. She held the movie out and Bella took it, careful to not make any physical contact.

She was already affected by her and didn't want to make things worse for herself. All things considered, she thought she was doing pretty well at getting to know Alice. Bella glanced at the movie. "Cabin in the Woods…?" She said. Flipping to the back of the DVD, she saw that it was a horror/comedy. "No way," Bella said. "There's not a way I'm watching a scary movie. I hate scary movies…" She trailed off.

"What?" Emmett's voice said. He was walking back with Jasper and all the food. "You scared?" He taunted.

Bella turned a shade of red. "Of course not," she replied defensively knowing everyone would see through her lie. "I'm just not in the mood." Alice looked a little crestfallen and Bella couldn't help but feel bad for her. She seemed really excited to see the movie but Bella just couldn't really stand the gore and horror in general.

"I guess we can watch something else…" Alice trailed off, dejected.

"It's okay," Jasper said. "Bella, you can just cuddle and hide behind Alice if you're scared."

At this, both of them turned red and mumbled incoherent objections causing everyone else to laugh. "He was just kidding guys," Rosalie said, laughing. She reached over and plucked the movie from Bella's hand and went to put it in. The rest of them took the seats they were in so Alice was next to Bella again. Bella shifted uncomfortably; painfully aware at how close Alice seemed to be. Alice was quiet and seemed to be deep in thought and also seemed indifferent about who she was sitting with. Bella was confused. She really couldn't figure out this girl.

Before they got settled, Jasper stood and told Alice that he wanted to talk to her. Willingly Alice followed him to the kitchen and Bella narrowed her eyes at Jasper, suspicious. She was thinking that Jasper was going to talk about her. With a shrug, she figured there was nothing she could do about it so grabbed a plate, two slices of pizza, and a can of coke while the trailers started. Looking around, she found a couch pillow by her feet that she picked up. She was not about to hide behind anyone when she got scared, she'd just use the pillow.

This didn't go unnoticed by Emmett though and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Didn't want to use Alice?"

"Shut up," Bella almost growled.

Emmett laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day the infamous Bella Swan is scared of something. You just don't seem like that kind of person with all the rumors about you." In an embarrassed huff, Bella didn't respond and opted to just watch the trailers while she heard Rosalie giggle under her breathe.

Right when the movie was about to start, Jasper and Alice came back in and she took a seat next to Bella. Reaching over, she also grabbed herself some food. "I love this movie!" She said, clearly excited.

Bella shook her head. "I feel like you just chose this to mess with me."

"What if I did?" Alice said, looking over and giving Bella a wink. Unprepared for it, Bella blushed and looked away, cursing herself inwardly for her reaction. Seemed like the week apart had done nothing to fix the way she reacted and felt about Alice. Shrugging it off, she decided it wouldn't matter. She was merely doing Jasper a favor. Bella didn't want to admit to herself that she also wanted to be around Alice and was just too scared to before and vented it out in a way that had pushed her even farther away.

Bella groaned when she saw the first character's head get thrown on the floor in front of all the others by the zombie looking thing. She looked away to the side and hugged her pillow feeling pathetic. Alice laughed and Bella looked over, seeing her intent on the movie. For some reason she was finding this funny and Bella couldn't figure out why. Giving up on the movie completely, she sat for the rest of the time staring at the corner of the TV as if she was watching. Bella wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get much sleep tonight.

When the movie was finally over, Bella sighed in relief. The group broke out in chatter about how hilarious and fake the whole movie seemed while Bella just sat quietly. She didn't really agree with what all they were saying because she thought it was not funny at all. The images that she had seen was gruesome and she kept seeing them in her head.

Alice glanced at her phone and saw that it was late. "Oh! It's that time already! I should be going home guys." She said as she looked around for her stuff.

Rosalie smiled. "Okay, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind going back with you. The rest of us are spending the night here." She turned to Bella. "Would you mind, Bella?" She asked with a wink at Bella that Alice couldn't see.

Bella blushed a little and her heartbeat sped up. She would get to spend the whole walk back with just Alice. The nervousness of that thought got to her but she couldn't deny it's what she wanted. "Uh... s... sure," Bella replied. "I guess so."

Alice merely rolled her eyes at Rosalie. "Of course you're spending the night. When do you not spend the night?"

Rosalie chuckled. "You're right." She leaned down and gave Emmett a heated kiss. "I just can't stay away from this bad boy here."

Alice pretended to gag. "That's my cue to leave. You coming, Bella?" She tossed over her shoulder casually as she walked to the door. There was a bit of scrambling and Alice turned to see Bella coming towards her.

"Yea. Right behind you." She jerked her head back to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward, "I wouldn't want to be here when things get down."

"Me neither," Alice agreed.

Together they chimed goodbye to the group behind them and stepped out into the cold brisk air. Pulling her jacket closer to her, Bella led the way down the steps and towards their dorm rooms. It was quiet for a while with Alice walking slightly behind her and Bella began to fidget and get uncomfortable. "So," Bella started, unable to bear it any longer. "How have you been?" She asked, feeling like that was a lame question.

"Wh... what?" Alice started, as if surprised Bella was talking to her. "It's been alright. Not the best week for me but there's not much I can do about it I guess."

"What was so bad about it?" Bella asked without thinking.

"You should know…" Alice said so softly that Bella almost didn't hear. In a louder voice, she said, "Just school… you know? The usual stuff. I just have a lot of stuff to do." Bella glanced back to see Alice looking at the ground. Bella had a suspicion that the reason she didn't have a good week was because of her. However, she wasn't quite ready to broach that subject yet so she didn't respond. After a short silence, Alice broke it. "So how was yours?"

Bella shrugged as she slowed down so that they were now walking side by side. "It was alright. Not my best."

Alice laughed an almost bitter laugh. "Sounded like you had _quite_ a bit of fun." Bella blushed and thanked the gods that it was dark. She definitely didn't want to talk about this. Alice didn't know that she was the reason for what Bella did the past week but she wasn't about to tell her that.

Bella decided she'd try to play it off cool. "Well, honey," she drawled. "Five is below average for me if you know what I mean." She looked over to see Alice looking back in almost disbelief. Bella winked. "On a normal week I'd get more."

Alice sputtered, looking for something to say. "You changed more than I had thought…" She finally said. Bella didn't know if this was a good thing or not but hoped that it was. They came to the entrance of her dorm.

"Does this change make you like me then?" Bella couldn't help but ask. It came out with a bunch of weird emotions wrapped inside. There was hope and curiosity but she had tried to disguise it with her player voice. Alice looked over slightly confused. She had heard the tangle of emotions in that question.

"Hmmm… I wonder," Alice replied cryptically. She turned around. "I'm going to go to my studio real quick actually; I wanted to work on something. I'll see you around, yea?" She asked.

"Wh…what?" Bella said, unprepared for the sudden change of topic. "Ye… yea, you will." Bella waved. "We should hang out." She found herself saying.

"Text me," Alice called out without turning around. She lifted her hand in a brisk wave and trotted off in the direction of her studio, leaving Bella to wonder what had just happened.

Shaking her head, Bella made her way inside. She couldn't help but think that Alice was being a little bipolar today with the crying at first, then the apathy the next, and then the flirting. It seemed like she was just switching back and forth with what she wanted and it was confusing Bella. With a frustrated sigh, she pushed open the door to her room and came face to face with a Sarah.

It looked like she had also just gotten back from somewhere. Bella didn't think it was dinner or that was a really long dinner. "Hey," She greeted. "Did you just get back?"

Sarah looked sheepish. "Yea," She mumbled. "There was just so much to talk about, you know?"

"Uh, sure," Bella replied, not really understanding. She had never really had a conversation with anyone that lasted that long. Of course, she did that with Edward all the time but that was different.

"Anyways," Sarah said as if she wanted to change the subject. "How was hanging at Emmett's?"

Bella let out a laugh. "It was great…. Until we started watching a scary movie…"

Sarah looked over surprised. "You don't like scary movies?"

"Actually, I'm terrified of them," Bella admitted.

"You watched it anyways?"

"Well… Alice just looked too sad when I said I didn't want to watch it."

Sarah looked over with a suspicious yet triumphant smile. It was weirding Bella out. "Right… so you watched it cause you didn't want her to be upset?"

"Yea, well, she was upset earlier today for some random reason and I'd rather not add to her misery if you know what I mean." Bella declared defensively.

Sarah shook her head. "You know Bella? Considering you're a player and everything, sometimes you can be really dense."

Bella looked at Sarah confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Sarah replied with a smile. "So would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" She asked, changing the subject. Bella groaned in frustration. She wished Sarah would just tell her what she was talking about.

Sarah laughed at her groan as she changed into her pjs. "I guess so. Is it just the two of us?"

"Yea, Alice texted me and said she has too much work right now or something. I don't know. I thought I'd ask you since Alice wasn't going to be there cause you only seem to say you're busy if Alice is going to be there." She paused for a bit. "Except for just now you agreed before knowing if she was going or not. Why's that?"

"Oh, um," Bella scratched the back of her head self-consciously. "Just trying to become friends with her again I guess." She let out of sigh. "I don't know what's going on."

Sarah looked over concerned. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked.

"No… I think this is something I need to work out on my own with Alice to be honest."

"Alright then… If you want to talk though. I'd prolly know more than you think."

Bella shook her head. "I don't doubt you." She said. "I just want to see if I can figure this out on my own."

"Whatever you say then." With that, the two of them fell silent for the rest of the night, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Bella was trying to figure out Alice and drifted to sleep thinking of her.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sarah seems to know something Bella doesn't. Is Alice still wary of Bella? The next few chapters will have lots of Alice and Bella :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I know… it's been forever and I really have no excuse this time :/ Hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning and realized that she had slept in way later than she had wanted. Glancing at her phone told her that it was already eleven and way too late to go on a run if she was going to make lunch on time with Sarah. Looking over to the other side of the room, she saw that Sarah seemed to have left already. Her bed was made with her pjs folded neatly.

With a shrug, Bella got out of bed and dug around for something to wear. It was only lunch with Sarah and Bella was feeling lazy today so she pulled on some skinny jeans, a plain grey t-shirt, and a blue plaid jacket. Grabbing her toiletries, she went to the bathroom to get ready.

When she was finished, she realized that she hadn't checked her phone yet so quickly pulled it out from under her pillow. She had an unread message.

_Hey, I left before you woke which was surprising. Let's meet at the cafeteria at 11:45 for lunch? I'm just out with a friend right now. –Sarah_

Bella glanced at the time and saw that if she went now she wouldn't be late. With a grin, she pulled on her red converse and left for the cafeteria. When the cafeteria building came to view, Bella saw Sarah walking towards it from the other side.

"Sarah!" Bella called out as she quickened her pace. Sarah looked around to see who was calling her so Bella lifted a hand and waved. Sarah broke into a smile and waved back, turning to walk towards Bella.

"Hey, sleepy head," Sarah said grinning. "Didn't think I'd wake up before you but looks like I did." Bella grinned sheepishly. "You didn't even notice me moving around getting ready. You're a real deep sleeper, you know?"

Bella nodded. "Yea… When I pass out... I'm completely out," Bella chuckled. "It didn't help that I couldn't fall asleep."

Sarah opened the cafeteria door for Bella. "You couldn't sleep? Why?" Bella didn't respond as they had to hand their id's to the lady swiping them in.

When they got into the cafeteria, Bella looked over at Sarah, "let's get food first and then we can talk, ok?" Sarah nodded nonchalantly and went over to the Italian station. Bella rolled her eyes. She knew that Sarah was headed to that station. It seemed like that was all she ever ate.

Bella herself decided to eat something lite and got a big plate of salad and a decent sized bowl of chicken noodle soup. She made her way to the table they usually sat at and began to eat without waiting for Sarah. Bella figured that Sarah would take a while since the line for Italian food was always pretty long.

She was halfway through her salad before Sarah came and set her plate down with a groan. "Ugh! That line is always so long! I get so hungry just from standing there and smelling all the delicious food that I can't get too!"

"Oookay drama queen," Bella replied with a grin. "You really ought to try something else every once in a while, you know?"

"But they're not as gooood," Sarah whined with a smile on her face. Bella knew that she wasn't really that upset with it.

"Whatever you say," Bella told her. She continued to eat while Sarah went to get something to drink.

"So," Sarah declared when she came back. "Why couldn't you sleep last night?"

Bella didn't really feel like telling Sarah that it was because of Alice. She didn't need to know Bella was heads over heels infatuated by Alice. Last night, Bella was thinking of the way Alice was acting and trying to figure out why she was crying. She had come to a conclusion that perhaps Sarah had broken up with her and that was the reason. It frustrated her to no end that Sarah would break Alice's heart like that so easily and then go and have a dinner date with someone else.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking." Bella replied, hiding all the thoughts that just ran through her head.

"Riight…" Sarah replied, clearly not believing Bella. "Well anyways," Sarah decided to change the subject. "There's actually someone I want you to meet really soon." She broke into a huge silly grin that Bella knew all too well. Whenever she hooked up with people, they would have that grin when they looked at her. It was a grin that said everything. Sarah must be into the person she's talking about. Sarah continued to talk, "Her name is Sam and she's so great!" Bella nodded and indicated her to keep going. "So we've had this thing going on for a while now but we haven't actually done anything... like… you know?" Sarah looks down at her hands as if embarrassed.

"You mean you guys haven't done anything a couple would do?" Bella asked. She found it funny that Sarah seemed to have a hard time saying that. Sarah nodded to her plate. "Okay... so why are you so excited?"

Sarah looked up again. "Oh! She asked me to be her girlfriend yesterday when I went to dinner!" She then proceeded to rant. "It was soo cute! I totally knew something was about to happen soon and I can't believe the way she did it. So she told me that we were…."

Before she knew it, Bella blurted out, cutting Sarah off. "How could you do that?" She declared.

Bella couldn't help it anymore. She couldn't stand the way Sarah was acting. This must've been why she broke up with Alice! Sarah's heart wasn't with Alice anymore and it was instead with this Sam girl. Bella felt anger build up inside of her. How could Sarah break someone so sweet and within the next hour goes meet someone else? It made no sense to her.

Sarah's face went blank before a little bit of confusion settled in. "Wh… what are you talking about?" She sounded completely clueless.

Bella proceeded to explain but doubted herself just a little based on Sarah's seemingly real confusion. "Weren't you dating Alice?" She asked. "How could you break up with her last night only to go meet up with another girl in the next hour?"

Understanding dawned on Sarah's face. "Oh!" She looked straight into Bella's eyes. "Did you think Alice and I were dating?" Bella nodded. "Trust me, Bella," Sarah reached over and took Bella's arm. "We were never dating. She hasn't dated since the time I've known her and I've known her for two years now. We're just really good friends." Sarah leaned back on the seat with a small grin.

Bella looked down, feeling dumb. She had thought they were dating this whole time! Darn Alice for being so mysterious. No wonder she had come to her room around a week ago and did that to Bella. Just thinking about that night had heat pooling between Bella's legs. Inside, she felt happiness growing inside her. She had a chance after all. Maybe Alice was into her like Bella was infatuated by her. Another thought crossed her mind.

"So what was she so upset about yesterday?" Bella asked. "If it wasn't you breaking up with her, what was it?"

Sarah shook her head, her grin still in place. "That's something for her to tell you if she wants." Sarah leaned towards Bella. "You like her, don't you?" She asked bluntly.

"I... Well.. No... I just…" Bella stuttered, trying to get her thoughts together. "Well… yea, I do," she smiled sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Sarah exclaimed with a satisfied smile. "Well what are you waiting for? Just go after her."

"It's a little more complicated than that…" Bella trailed off. She couldn't tell Sarah about the kiss that happened in high school. She also couldn't tell her about what happened in their room that night a week ago. It didn't help that she wasn't sure if Alice was into her at all. Sometimes it seemed like Alice would flirt hardcore with her, other times it seemed as if Alice didn't care for her at all. It was tearing Bella apart emotionally especially since that night a week ago. Bella could remember the feel of Alice's hands on her and the feel of her lips moving against her own. It made her weak to the knees just thinking about it.

"Well…" Sarah said, jarring Bella from her thoughts. "It still doesn't hurt to try, ya know?" She asked. Bella thought about it then nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"I hope it works out for you. It would be so great if we could have double dates soon!" Sarah glanced at her watch as she said this. "Oh, I should probably get going. I'm actually meeting up with Sam." She had that silly grin on her face again and Bella rolled her eyes at Sarah. "What?" Sarah asked, defensively.

"Nothing." Bella responded with a grin.

"Anyways, you should go get your girl too. She's prolly in her studio in all honesty. She's on the top studio. There's only one on the top floor so you can't miss it." Sarah winked at Bella and with a flourish, walked away with all of her stuff.

Bella sat there, thinking of all the possibilities she had now that she knew the truth. She could do nothing but Bella knew there was no way she was going to do that. She was definitely going to get Alice to become hers. A plan started to form in her head and she slowly smiled. There was a perfect place for Bella to ask Alice out and she knew exactly where she wanted that to be. First off, she'd have to get Alice to like her though. Bella thinks that Alice feels something for her, but isn't sure how deep her feelings ran. She'd have to find out first before she could work out her plans.

That decided, Bella picked up her tray and walked it over to the conveyer belt. She was going to swing by Alice's studio and surprise her. It didn't take long for Bella to get to the building but reaching it, she realized that there was a problem. The building was locked. An id swipe reader was seen next to the door but Bella knew that you needed to get special access in order to get in.

A little put down, Bella stood, thinking of what she should do. Just when she decided she'd just meet up with Alice some other day, the door opened to reveal a guy in glasses and wavy hair. He came out and Bella jumped at the opportunity that presented itself. She reached for the door to keep it open and flashed a dazzling smile at the guy who seemed to forget everything and just smiled dumbly back. Bella slipped in before he could ask her why she was trying to get in.

Thinking back to what Sarah said about Alice's studio, Bella headed up the stairwell. The top floor gave way to a small opening with a door at the end. This must be Alice's studio. Bella didn't bother to knock and opened the door quietly, not sure what she should be expecting. Peeking through the door, her heart fluttered as she saw the back of Alice. She had a stand with a canvas in front of her and seemed to be very focused on the strokes she was doing. Off to her right were all her painting tools and to the left was all the paint. There was paint smattered on the ground and a couple paintings that were on the ground, face-up. Bella figured that those were the paintings that weren't done yet.

Opening the door all the way, Bella stepped in. Alice was still unaware of her presence. The studio was a lot larger than she had anticipated but she could tell that all the space was needed. Off to a corner it looked like that was where Alice sculpted. There was an unfinished piece that had the beginnings of a fox coming out of the block on the table. Alice had hung her own paintings all over the studio. There were big ones and small ones and their subjects varied greatly. It went from portraits to scenery to animals to abstract. Her sculptures were all piled in the corner and it was too far for Bella to make anything of them.

After getting over her first initial take of the room, Bella focused her attention back on the pixie in front of her and smiled softly. She seemed so intent on her task at hand. Quietly, Bella slinked across the room towards her.

When she reached Alice, Bella stood behind her contemplating her next move. Bella then brought up her arms and placed them on Alice's shoulder. Alice tensed up instantly since she didn't know anyone was in her studio.

"Wha…?" Alice didn't get to finish her question as Bella proceeded to wrap her arms around Alice, giving her a hug from behind.

Bella leaned in to Alice's ear and said huskily, "so this is where you always go to hide from me."

"Bella." Alice stated simply and Bella felt her initial shock disappear. There was no danger here. Bella smiled but it faded a little as Alice suddenly tensed up again and eased down her chair to stand, effectively breaking Bella's hold on her. She turned around and looked at Bella with guarded eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

* * *

**What are your guys' thoughts? I'm sure some of you guys knew that Sarah and Alice weren't dating :P And why did Alice tense up at the end? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! It's a little longer… but not by much . sorry! It's only cause I wanted the next event to happen in a separate chapter or it'd be really really long. I'm glad you guys liked the last one and hope you guys like this one too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

Bella pretended not to be slightly disappointed when Alice tensed up and moved away. She casually changed poses and leaned with one hand on the back of the chair Alice was just in. "Oh, nothing really," she drawled, carefully watching Alice's reactions. "Just finished lunch with Sarah but you weren't there so I thought I'd come up and pay you a visit." She winked at Alice and was pleased to see her shiver a little and a slight blush graced Alice's cheeks.

Alice seemed to shake herself out of whatever she was thinking and replied, "Well, thanks for thinking of me I guess." She gestured around the studio. "This is your first time here, right?" Bella nodded. "Here," Alice walked over to the corner where her sculptures lay with her hips swaying back and forth. Bella was sure Alice was walking like that on purpose to get her attention. She wasn't going to lie… Alice had her full attention. "I'll give you a grand tour." Pulling her eyes up from Alice's hips, she looked up and found that Alice had caught her staring.

Pretending that Bella didn't care, she sauntered over to where Alice was standing. Coming closer, she could see the cluster of sculptures on the ground more clearly. She noted that they were mostly animals. One particular piece caught her eye. It was a wolf that looked like it was in the middle of stalking its prey. The piece was not large, only half an arm's length long but Bella was extremely drawn to it.

"Wow." Bella stated. "These are really good." She looked over at Alice only to see that she was looking at Bella.

"Oh," Alice seemed to have been lost in thoughts again. "Thanks. Actually," Alice turned back to her pieces, "some of these pieces and paintings are going into a competition that's coming up in a month." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal but Bella could sense that Alice was really nervous about it. "They'll be famous artists from all over and my professor told me he wanted me to participate. Some of them will also be on sale for anyone that wanted to buy it."

"I see why you're always in here then," Bella commented. "You'll do great though, these really are amazing." They slowly moved away from the sculptures and circled the rest of the room in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable one though, Bella was merely absorbing in all the art and the power and messages they seemed to convey. She smiled when she saw that there were portraits of each of Alice's friends and family. There was Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlise, and Esme. Between Edward and Emmett there was a space large enough for another portrait but Bella didn't bother asking who was supposed to be there. She figured it was none of her business.

After they walked around the room, Alice glided back over to her seat in the middle. "I'm really busy," she said curtly, "you should go."

Bella looked a little confused at this comment but decided that today wasn't the day to win her over yet. She'd definitely try again but Alice seemed too into her work and Bella didn't feel like interrupting. An idea came into her head so she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

_Hey Jasper, what are you up to today? Want to meet up? –Bell_

"Um, okay," Bella spoke to Alice after the text was sent. "I'll just text you. We should hang out sometime."

Alice looked over, half surprised, half wary. "Yea sure. Just text me." She gave Bella a slow grin and winked. "Just don't expect me to go over to your place if you text me late at night."

Bella stuttered incoherently at the implications Alice just made and blushed deeply at the inappropriate images that flashed through her mind all too clearly. Alice just laughed her tinkling laugh, as if knowing exactly what was going on through Bella's mind and turned back to her painting, sure that Bella would be able to show herself out. With a silent huff, Bella left the studio and decided to go back to her room to kill time as she waited for Jasper to reply.

Once at her room, she found that it was still empty and sat on her side of the bed. She hated the way Alice could affect her without trying and cursed herself for reacting so much to her comments. Bella also didn't understand why Alice had tensed and moved away and that really bugged her. Thinking back on everything though, she wasn't even sure if Alice was into girls because Sarah had told her she hadn't dated in the time she's known her. Bella was also pretty sure that Alice didn't date anyone in high school or she would've at least heard Edward mention it a couple times.

There was that incident sophomore year and the incident a couple weeks back but maybe Alice was just messing with Bella and enjoyed getting people to like her but not actually return those feelings. With a frustrated groan, Bella plopped back on her bed the same time her phone rang.

Grabbing it, she unlocked it to see that Jasper had texted.

_Sure. I just got finished with something. We can meet now if you want. How about that same place we went to last time? I'll head over there now. It'll take me about 10mins. –Jasper_

_That sounds great! See you soon –Bel_

Finally with something to do, Bella got up and decided to screw looking nice today and left the room with just what she was wearing. When she got there, she found that Jasper was already there and seemed engrossed with his phone.

With a smile, Bella walked up to him. "Well hey there," she said. "You got here terribly fast."

Jasper looked up and slipped his phone into his pocket. "I overestimated the amount of time it would take me to get here." He replied sheepishly.

The waiter took that moment to come and ask what Bella wanted.

"Umm…" She looked over at Jasper. "I kinda just already ate, sorry." She glanced up at the waiter. "I'll just take a coffee. Thanks." The waiter nodded silently and collected the menus that were sitting unused at the table.

"So," Jasper started. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Wow," Bella stated. "You get right to the point, don't you?"

Jasper laughed. "I figured you really wanted to talk about something or you wouldn't call me out of the blue like that so I figured we'd get that out of the way first and then we can chat about something else."

Bella grinned. "I like the way you work. Ya know, if I was into men, I think I'd be hitting on you hardcore right now," she winked at Jasper causing him to smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment then," he said lightly. "Sadly to say, I'm also gay so maybe it's a good thing you are too or you'd be disappointed."

Bella's mouth dropped open. "Wait… you are?" She looked at him in disbelief. "No way! I have an awesome gaydar but I would have never guessed."

Jasper grinned. "Yup. But I'm currently single." His face turned thoughtful. "Hmm.. Maybe it's cause I don't register in people's gaydar… what do you think?"

Bella shook her head. "Maybe. But that's not always a bad thing. I will totally help you score a real cool guy if you want me to." She offered. She had always enjoyed stuff like that.

"Maybe I'll take you up on it," Jasper said. "Anyways, we got sidetracked. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh," Bella said. "It's about Alice actually," she looked down to the side slightly embarrassed that she is so taken by the girl.

Jasper merely nodded, "I figured as much. But what about her exactly?"

"Well…" Bella began. "I was wondering if she was into girls actually…" She trailed off.

"Oh, wow," Jasper began, slightly surprised. "I didn't think the infamous player cared if the people she laid were gay or not."

Bella blushed a deep red, "Hey! No need to be like that," she said jokingly. "She's just…" Bella trailed off. "She's just different!" She answered defensively.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm just messing with you Bella. As for the question about her sexuality. Yes, she is." Bella's face lit up at that but before she could reply, the waiter came by and put her coffee in front of her. With a quick "thanks", Bella took a sip before speaking up.

"Are you sure? Cause I was talking to Sarah earlier and she said that she hasn't seen Alice date at all."

Jasper nodded. "She hasn't but I guess there's been a girl for some time now that she's been into." Jasper shrugged. "I guess she's saving herself for the girl if they ever got together. She seemed real skeptical of the whole thing though."

"Hmm…" Bella fell silent. She wondered who this mystery girl was and what was so great about her for Alice to keep waiting around like that. It bugged her that Alice's heart was technically already taken though from the sound of it, nothing had happened between them yet. There was always a chance that Bella could win her over but she didn't think it'd be easy. It seemed like Alice was pretty taken by this girl. Bella laughed at herself inside her head. It was ironic because she was so taken by Alice. There seemed to be a lot of unrequited love floating around these days.

Unknown to Bella, Jasper was watching her facial expressions flit across her face like an open book. He smiled at the thought of someone so entranced by his closest friend. Jasper decided that he was going to encourage this thing between Bella and Alice to see if it would grow into something more than just wishful thinking.

"Bella," he started. Bella shook her head slightly and looked up at him. "I think you should go for it." He said. "You never know what will happen. Maybe Alice will like you."

She nodded slowly. "Maybe… But I don't know! Sometimes I feel like she flirts with me and other times she seems to pull away. I don't know what to make of her actions."

Jasper smiled knowingly. "That's Alice for you. Welcome to the club. Not a lot of people really know what's going on in that little brain of hers. It took me forever before she even opened up to me actually."

"Yea… I guess."

Jasper gave a fake exasperated sigh. "Bella." He said. "Text her… and say that you want to hang out tonight."

"Now?" Bella asked.

"No… Tomorrow…" He replied.

"But I saw her just this afternoon!" Bella didn't want to seem too desperate. She felt like she'd never done something like this before even though she's done it a million times with a million different people. She just got real nervous whenever Alice came into play and tended to over think. "What if it's too early?"

"It's not… Trust me. I know her. She'll be happy you texted I'm sure." Jasper replied smiling at the thought of player Bella being flustered over a girl.

Bella groaned and pulled out her phone. "Only cause you seem so sure," she reluctantly said. She hoped that this would turn out well.

_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? –Bel_

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket. "Ok… it's done. I can't take it back now."

"Good," Jasper nodded approvingly. "You know girls like it when other people are confident?"

Bella laughed. "I know. That's how I get all the girls. Did you forget?" Bella winked at Jasper while trying to ignore the urge to check her phone already.

"No, didn't forget. Just reminding." Jasper smiled lightly.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Bella asked. "All this is making me real antsy."

Jasper shrugged and swiftly came up with something else. "So have you been to the gay club here yet? It's actually quite a lot of fun."

"There's one close by?" Bella asked, surprised. She figured she should've known that by now.

"Yea. If you want to go, I'll take you sometime." Jasper smiled.

"Yea! That'd be great." Bella paused for a moment. "Has Alice ever gone?" She tentatively asked.

"She has. Actually, she goes quite often. Though she never hooks up with people when she's there. I think she just likes to dance."

Speaking of Alice, Bella felt her phone buzz and immediately took it out. It was from Alice.

_Miss me that much already? ;) Haha, jk. Sure, what do you wanna do? –Alice_

"Was that from her?" Jasper asked after Bella had been silent for a minute.

"Yea…"

"What did she say?"

"She said she'd hang out tonight and asked what she wanted to do," Bella looked up with a grin.

"Well… Would you like something laid back or something where there are other people?"

"Maybe somewhere with a crowd," Bella replied. "Only cause we were alone together this morning so I don't want to push my luck."

Jasper laughed. "Trust me, Bella. You wouldn't be pushing your luck. I'm sure she'd like hanging out with just you also. But no worries. How about the gay club tonight then?"

Bella thought for a minute. The gay club wouldn't provide much of a place for them to talk unless it wasn't like the clubs she went to at her other school. However, if they went there, Bella could try and find out if Alice is into her or is just messing with her. They could always be alone and talk later after the club also if they really wanted. Bella thought it was a good idea.

"Sure, why not." She replied to Jasper. "What time and where do you wanna meet?"

"Let's do ten tonight at the coffee shop where you met with Emmett and them. The club is real close from there."

"Ok, that sounds good."

Jasper then looked at his phone for the time and stood up. "It looks like I'm actually late for a meeting," he apologized. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Oh! Sorry for making you late." Bella said, copying his movement. "Yea. I'll see you tonight." Jasper turned to walk away. "Oh, and Jasper?" He stopped and looked back. "Thanks for meeting up with me today," Bella sincerely said. "I learned a lot."

With a nonchalant wave that told Bella he didn't think it was a big deal, Jasper waved and left the restaurant. Bella smiled, paid for her part, and left after him, thinking about everything she'd learned today.

Remembering that she hadn't texted Alice back yet, she quickly shot a message.

_Jasper says he wants to take me to the gay club. Are you down for that? –Bel_

Her response was so quick, Bella felt as if Alice had been waiting for her to text her back.

_Sounds great! I'll meet at your room? –Alice_

_Yea, come at 9:45. I told Jasper we'd meet him at ten. –Bel_

_Okay. See you then… One question though… are we going as friends or…? –Alice_

Bella received this text and pondered it for a minute. She didn't really want the gay club to be her first date with Alice. From that response, it seemed like Alice would've been okay going with her to the club as a date so Bella was starting to think that maybe Alice did like her. If she didn't like her, Alice was at least willing to give Bella a chance to prove that she could potentially be someone Alice would learn to like. Still, Bella didn't want this to be their first date and texted Alice back.

_Yup. Just as friends. –Bel_

She wanted to show Alice that she wasn't just into this to get Alice laid. Bella actually had deep seated feelings for the little pixie even if she was too uncomfortable to admit it. Tonight is merely going to be a chance for Bella to scope out her chances of getting with Alice. She hoped it would prove to be something that went in her favor.

**What do you guys think? This trip to the club should be interesting, no?**


	13. Chapter 13

**SelinaShadow- This one's longer just for you! **

** .Leah- cookie? Ahh! Love cookies! Hmm… something else huh…? O.o**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! There was a lot I wanted to put in but I'm not sure if I captured it all correctly. If you've been clubbing before, the scene might be easier to picture in your head, I was having trouble describing it the way I wanted to :/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Bella spent the rest of her day fidgeting, unable to focus on anything. She could only think about what was going to happen later tonight. Tonight, she decided, was the night she was going to make sure if Alice was attracted to her or not. She had a plan formed in her head already and was now already getting ready… an hour before they were supposed to leave.

She had run into Sarah when she got back and invited her and her new girlfriend to come along. Sarah had mentioned wanting Bella to meet her so she thought this would be the perfect time. Sarah had decided to get ready with her girlfriend, Sam, so Bella had the room to herself. Looking in her closet, Bella thought about what she should wear.

Tonight she wanted to look drop-dead gorgeous without looking like she tried too hard for that to happen. It wasn't hard for her though. With her reputation, it is obvious that she knew how to make herself look desirable. Bella grinned. This was going to be a fun night of torture for Alice if she was into her. If Alice wasn't into her, then Bella was sure she'd take a random girl home to try and forget about Alice.

Pushing aside some of her hoodies, Bella smiled and took out her wear for the day. It was a loose tank top that had been cut from the armpit and stopped around the bottom of the ribs, leaving it sewn together with just a couple inches at the bottom. It was white and had the words "Never say never" on the front in fancy lettering. Bella chose to wear her purple sports bra with that because with this particular tank top, the bra is most definitely visible. She threw on skinny black jeans and plaid blue converse along with her top and went to the bathroom with her makeup bag.

With great care, Bella applied her makeup, making sure that it wasn't overly done and too obvious. Glancing at herself in the full length mirror they had in the bathroom, Bella smirked. She looked hot. She rubbed some hair gel in her hand and ran her fingers through her hair, casually messing it up. Finally done, she looked at herself again. Perfect. She had the messy hair look down that screamed to other people that she had just been kissed and someone had been running their hands in Bella's hair. Grinning to herself, she pulled out her phone and checked it.

9:40. Alice should be here any minute now. She hadn't responded when Bella texted her back that they were just going as friends but Bella didn't think too much about it. She figured Alice just didn't know what to say to that.

Shoving all her things back into her bag, she walked out of the bathroom to see Alice standing in front of her door. Alice hadn't seen her yet and was knocking on Bella's door. She smirked and took in Alice. She was wearing her hair spiked crazy like usual and had a white blouse with a polka-dotted skirt. She wore lovely black flats to go with her attire. Bella rolled her eyes at how fashionable Alice always seemed to be. Guess she shouldn't be surprised though. She glanced once more appreciatively over Alice's figure before calling out.

"Hey Alice!" Alice whirled around to her direction with a look of surprise.

"Oh, Bella. You scared me." She replied. "I thought you'd be in your room," she chuckled. Bella raised an eyebrow to her chuckle. Was Alice nervous?

"I was just finishing up getting ready in the bathroom actually." She opened the door to her room. "Come on in," she held the door open for her. "I just have to put this away then we can go." Bella explained and waved her makeup bag nonchalantly. She went in and rummaged around in her dresser and put her bag away. She looked back, only to catch a glance of Alice still in the doorway and seemingly ogling her.

Bella smirked and turned around to face Alice, causing Alice to look up at her. "See something you like?" Bella asked with a lopsided grin and wink.

Alice seemed to look unfazed and winked back. "You wish. I was merely wondering where you got those jeans from." Her eyes had a mischievous twinkle to it. Cursing herself, Bella felt a blush come onto her cheeks when Alice winked and wished that it would go away.

Trying to act cool, Bella replied, "Riiight, whatever you say." She breezed past Alice, careful not to touch her so that she wouldn't react to accidentally touching her. "Let's go." She didn't bother looking to see if Alice was following because she could hear her light footsteps behind her.

They walked in silence for a little bit before Alice broke it. "So have you ever been to this place?"

Bella shook her head and waited till they were walking side by side before answering. "No, have you?"

"Yea, I actually go there a lot." Alice admitted. "I enjoy dancing." She shrugged.

Bella narrowed her eyes at this, not liking the image of Alice dancing with other girls. She decided that she'd try and make Alice jealous because she also always danced with a multitude of people. "Yea, dancing is great; I used to go to clubs all the time with Edward." She grinned. "We would always compete on how many girls we could get." She turned to look at Alice. There was no response.

"Lemmie guess," Alice replied with a fake thoughtful look on her face. "With that smirk you have on your face… I'm going to say that you usually won." Alice smiled.

"You're right, honey," Bella drawled. "Girls just can't stay away from me." She winked at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You'll find that one girl you can't get that easily one day, Bella."

Bella paused for a moment, wondering if Alice was referring to herself. Pushing that thought out of her mind, they turned the corner and saw Jasper standing to one side and Sarah with another girl off a little ways from Jasper.

Her brow crinkled in a slight confusion before it kicked in. Jasper had never met her roommate and that's why they weren't standing together. With a smile, she waved and called out. "Jasper! Sarah!" The two said people turned their heads at the same time to see Alice and Bella coming towards them. After the initial smile, they turned to look at each other, realizing that they would be going to the club together.

Alice practically skipped over to Sarah. "Hey!" She turned to the girl next to her. "Hey Sam. Long time no see." The girl, Sam, smiled and gave Alice a hug.

"It hasn't been that long." She replied. Alice grinned.

"Oh hey, you guys haven't met our friend Jasper yet." She pointed at Jasper. "That's him right there."

Sarah reached out a hand. "So this is the Jasper I keep hearing Alice talk about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Jasper replied, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "And a pleasure to meet your acquaintance too, Sam." Sam smiled and nodded.

Bella looked around, restless, ready to go to the club. She had absorbed in the conversation that had just happened and concluded that she might like this Sam girl; but only as a friend. She had long beach blond hair and blue eyes. Despite going to the club, she was dressed pretty casually with jeans shorts and a plain t-shirt. Sarah was dressed real similar but instead of shorts, she wore jeans. Bella laughed to herself at how they kind of matched. Thinking about matching she looked over at Alice and noticed how they didn't match whatsoever.

With a shrug, Bella decided it didn't matter. It wasn't like they had planned to let the whole club know they were together because they weren't. Bella was hit with a wave of loneliness that surprised her because that never happened to her. She realized that she would be okay dating Alice if Alice ever gave her that chance. She wasn't sure what her chances with Alice were though. Alice seemed real bipolar in the way she acted around Bella sometimes.

She pulled herself away from her thoughts only to see that Alice was looking at her quizzically. Bella grinned and winked at her to assure her that nothing was wrong. "So you guys ready to go?" Bella asked the group since they seemed to want to just stand around.

"Yea," Jasper replied with a quick smile. "Let's get going. It's not too far." Turning around, he began to lead the way. They fell into an easy flowing conversation as the five of them walked and for the first time, Bella realized how much she appreciated having friends. She never really had friends back with Edward. They were really more just fuck buddies. Edward had been Bella's only friend. Now, walking with these people, Bella was glad she came here to meet everyone and especially to meet again with Alice. Never in a million years did she think there would come a time where she would hang out with Alice.

With a grin, she looked over at Alice who was talking animatedly to Sam about this one particular time at the club when this guy tried to hit on her. As if sensing a presence looking at her, Alice looked over and caught her eye. Bella almost decided to look away and pretend to have not been staring but decided against it. She smiled at Alice who grinned a half smirk and winked at her before turning away as if she didn't do anything.

Bella blushed red and decidedly caught up with Jasper who was a couple paces ahead of the girls. "We're here," Jasper told Bella when she caught up to him. He nodded over to the building that was on the corner of the street they were on. Bella tuned in and heard the pumping bass from outside and grinned. This was more like it. She could feel herself getting more excited as they got closer.

The security guards patted them down, checked their IDs, and they paid all before setting foot inside. Bella could feel the pumping music from out here. "I'm so excited!" She heard Sarah say. "You're gonna love it here, Bella." Bella looked over to see Sarah and Sam holding hands, both grinning like this was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

"Why so happy?" Bella asked.

Sarah looked a bit shy and answered, "Well… You know, this was where Sam and I met actually."

Bella grinned. "Wow, maybe I'll get lucky tonight then and meet the love of my life." She looked over at Alice to see her response only to see that Alice wasn't looking her direction and didn't seem to be listening. "Or I'll just get laid." Bella tagged on to the end nonchalantly. Bingo. There it was. There was a slight tightening of Alice's jaw and Bella knew that she was paying attention after all. This was going to be a fun night.

Walking in, they were hit with a wave of pure body heat and there seemed to be at least a ten degree difference between outside and in. Bella glanced around and saw the bars lining up one wall and the stage on the other. There was a platform on the stage that you could go on and that wall was just a big mirror. There was a large birdcage like thing in the middle where Bella could see people dancing in. The bathrooms were at the far end of the room.

Bella tuned into the loud music and grinned when she heard Selena Gomez's "Come & Get It". This was definitely her song. She grinned and turned to Alice who was standing next to her and she began to sing even though the music drowned out her voice.

"When you're ready come and get it," Bella sang as she walked backwards towards the stage while moving her hips slowly. "Na na na na… na na na naa," Alice looked like she was torn between two thoughts in her head as Bella did this only causing her to smirk a little. She lifted her hand and gestured for Alice to come to her as she continued to sing to the lyrics and swaying her hips. Already, she saw two girls who were dancing watching her from the corner of their eyes. This was going to be good.

Alice seemed to snap out of it and followed Bella to the stage, the rest of the people forgotten. Bella extended her hand and pulled Alice up flush against herself. She turned Alice around so that her back was to Bella's front and Bella put her hands on Alice's hips. Guiding them, she pulled Alice against herself snugly and began to move her hips once more. There was a small hesitation from Alice before she began to move as well, following the sway that Bella had made. For the rest of the song, they danced like that and when the next one started, Bella looked around the club to spot out other people.

There were quite a few good looking girls here and not all of them were already taken from the looks of it. Bella smiled. She was going to see if Alice found her attractive and if Alice would get jealous. Having her targets in mind, Bella pulled away from Alice. Alice turned around with a questioning look and a flushed face. Bella was sure it was a combination of the heat and of just dancing with her.

"Let's find Jasper!" Bella almost yelled to have Alice hear her even though they were standing real close to each other. Alice nodded in comprehension and together they scanned the crowd. Bella, being taller, spotted Jasper, Sarah, Sam, and another guy near the center of the stage. Without a thought, she grabbed Alice's hand and began to weave her way over.

It wasn't till halfway there did Bella realize what she was doing. When she did, she slowed down, wanting to feel Alice in her hand longer. Her hand was smooth and was gripping hers lightly. Bella smiled when they reached Jasper and looked back at Alice. Alice was looking down at her hands as if confused and had a cute little blush on it. Bella felt like she was starting to understand. To make sure, she looked around real quick and found a girl dancing on her own. She was attractive enough.

Pretending not to care what the others were doing, she approached the girl and asked her to dance. Immediately the girl blushed, looked down, and nodded. Bella smirked and began dancing with her, making sure that they were far closer than necessary. The girl was shorter than her so Bella could see over her head while they were dancing facing each other. She saw that Alice had pointedly turned away from her. Shrugging, Bella finished off the song and sauntered over to the bar for a drink of water.

Purposely, Bella stood next to a girl who was at the bar standing alone. This girl had dark brunette hair that was short and spiked at the front. She was wearing baggy jeans and the traditional douche tee that signature lesbians seemed to find attractive. Being patient, she turned around, pretending to be casually looking at the crowd and spotted Alice in no time. She could see Alice looking over at her with an odd expression on her face. Bella pretended she didn't see this and glanced away.

"Hey," She heard a voice say to her right. Bella turned around to see the girl with baggy jeans talking to her. Score. "Want a drink?" The girl asked. "I'll buy."

Bella looked at the girl and decided she would be the player tonight. "Right you are." She said as if she didn't care if the girl did or not. "How about I buy?" Bella winked at the girl and saw that it was working. The girl looked down at her hands with a smile. Even those butch like girls were still girls after all.

Waving down the bartender, Bella got two tequila shots with her fake id. Handing one to the girl, they took their shots. "So," Bella started as she moved away from the bar. "Wanna dance?" One glance at the girl, Bella knew she had her hooked. They moved back to the dance floor and danced.

For half an hour Bella did this. She bounced from one girl to the next, never failing to get them to dance with her. Bella also left them wanting more of her. She knew that those "hard to get" girls were the ones that everyone seemed to fall for so that was what she played. She played hard to get and without fail, she's always gotten a group of infatuated girls. By the end of the night, she knew she would most definitely be able to take someone home.

During the whole time, Bella was hyper aware of where Alice was and what she was doing. Without fail, she would always ask a girl to dance that was in Alice's line of sight and watched Alice's reaction as one by one, they all said yes. By the end of the half hour, Alice was standing by herself at the corner of the club with no expression on her face. Bella saw Jasper approach her once but he was wave off after some seemingly annoyed talking from Alice. Jasper had shrugged and left her alone.

After a song was just ending, Bella looked over to see that Alice was moving towards the exit. Quickly, she disengaged from the girl who was all over her and followed out after.

"Alice," she called out when she got outside only to find that Alice was already halfway down that block. Jogging to catch up, she said her name again. "Alice!"

Finally Alice stopped and whirled around. "What?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

Bella stopped and started to assess the situation. "Are you leaving already?" She asked carefully.

"What does it look like, Bella?" Alice replied as if Bella was dumb. "And you don't have to come out. You seemed to be having plenty of fun back there." Realization dawned on Bella.

She grinned slyly. "Were you jealous?"

Alice's face looked almost shocked. "Je… Jealous?" She gave a harsh laugh. "As if!" She turned and kept walking. "I actually feel bad for all those girls you were heartlessly wooing."

Bella was almost elated. "Bet you wanted to be one of them." She stated.

Alice looked over and rolled her eyes. "Yea… I'm DYING to get my heart toyed and played with by the infamous player… aka Bella." Bella walked with her and paused to think about that for a second. Maybe she had gone too far. It seemed like Alice might be interested but all her flirting around with other people seemed to have pushed Alice further from admitting how she actually feels. "You know what, Bella? Getting someone to like you isn't that hard."

"Oh really?" Bella asked.

"Yea." Alice stopped and turned to face Bella. "Take this for example." Without warning, Alice stepped into Bella's bubble and leaned up close to her face. "Bella," she breathed out in a low husky voice. Bella felt her heart rate jump up and her breathing getting heavier. "I know you want me," Alice continued. Her hand lifted and stroked Bella's arm from top to bottom leaving Bella shivering for more. Alice smirked and stepped away. She winked at Bella. "Told you," she told her as she continued to walk away. "You're not invincible."

Bella shook herself out of her daze and trotted after Alice like a puppy. If only Alice knew that she was the only one that could stir up this sort of response in her. "You just took me by surprise," Bella declared, trying to forget the feeling of Alice's hand on her.

"Riiight," Alice said, not fooled at all.

"Look," Bella said, almost begging. "I'll agree to it, you could play people just as much as I can… Can we just have a normal conversation?"

"Finally she agrees," Alice said. "At least I'm not a dick and I don't actually play with people while you just run around messing with people's feelings as if it's nothing more than a toy."

"I don't… I just…" Bella tried to explain but found that there is no explanation short of telling Alice why she had done all of that. With a frustrated sigh, she gave up. "I give up," she said. "I can't win against you."

Alice smiled. "I wasn't aware we were playing a game." They had gotten to Bella's dorm.

"We weren't. It's just…" Bella ruffled her hair in frustration. "Gah!" She heard a giggle coming from Alice's direction and her head snapped up to look at her.

"S.. sorry," Alice giggled again. "It's just really cute to see you all frustrated." Bella blushed bad and looked to the ground. She wasn't trying to be cute; she was just showing her emotions. "Anyways, I'm gonna go back to my place and crash. Sorry for making you leave early." Alice said.

"Wait," Bella said as Alice turned around. "Want to come in for a bit?" She asked, not wanting Alice to leave yet. "We can just chat…. Unless we can't be civil." Bella chuckled at that.

Alice looked thoughtful for a minute. "Sure, why not. It's still early anyways." Alice shrugged and Bella opened the door for her.

"That sounds great." Bella happily said as she followed Alice in. She was finally going to get to talk to Alice and hang out just the two of them again. Even though they had already done that earlier this morning, Bella had missed being with just her. She grinned as she also thought about their conversation earlier. Even though Alice seemed to be mad at Bella, she knew that it was because Alice was jealous. She had an interest in Bella after all. Bella decided that she was going to nurture this attraction, however small, and get Alice to fall for her. Plans started forming in Bella's head as to what her next step should be.

* * *

**And there you guys have it! What do you think? Bella seems to know but Alice is real hesitant about this whole thing . Bella's gotta win her and her trust over now, haha, if she hasn't already ;)**


End file.
